


The Ties That Bind

by flightinflame



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Falling In Love, Family Feels, M/M, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Todd Brotzman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Todd is trying to deal with the fact everyone thinks he's in love with Dirk, when he just wants to get on with his job. Things get more complicated when he realises that he is in love with Dirk, and new clients arrive - new clients that are looking for their missing grandson, Svlad Cjelli.





	1. A lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lourdesdeath both for prompting this and betaing.

Todd woke up slowly, early morning light sneaking in through the gap in the curtains. He groaned, rolling over and placing his hand over his eyes. His head ached, and he was cold.

Suspiciously cold.

He opened his eyes, and found himself faced with a burrito of holistic detective. Dirk had managed to fully encase himself both in their comforter and in the additional blankets that Todd had added (for when Dirk stole the comforter). Todd was fairly sure that if he pushed Dirk out of bed, he would be so cushioned he wouldn't even notice. For a moment, he considered that as a course of action, before deciding that was cruel.  
"Dirk, you have to share," he muttered at him.

The lava lamp shifted to be a blanket, and settled down onto him, wriggling her way into place. Todd took a deep breath, reminding himself of how much Dirk meant to him, and how Mona was trying to help. He wasn't cold any more. The fact his best friend and sleeping partner's sister was lying on him wasn't an issue, and he was fairly sure he'd gone to bed wearing boxers. A quick check confirmed that at least he wasn't actually naked.

The boxers were an addition for Dirk's sake. Technically, the two of them weren't dating yet. They were in an awkward dancing around stage, had been ever since getting back from Wendimoor. When things went well Dirk would hug Todd, but he'd never mentioned them being a couple, and Todd was too frightened of fucking up the best thing that had happened to him to mention it.

Their sleeping arrangements were a whole other thing. Technically, Dirk had his own room. (Well, a room that he chose to share with Mona, but she tended to be furniture so that wasn't exactly a problem.)

Todd was pretty sure that Dirk hadn't slept in his room since they'd moved into the building. Farah had the top floor where the gym was and her own bathroom, and then the floor below was the kitchen, a shared bathroom, living space and two bedrooms. One of these bedrooms had been designated as Todd's, and one as Dirk's. Dirk would occasionally make the effort to actually step into his own room, to change into pyjamas and allow Todd to get comfortable on his bed. But then footsteps would creep along the corridor, and eventually Dirk would peek in, Mona clutched to his chest (she tended to be a teddy bear for this part of the adventure, but sometimes she would be a pillow, or a cushion, or a book. Todd tried not to judge.)

He'd ask Todd if he was awake, and Todd would roll his eyes and shuffle over, letting Dirk climb in (Dirk hated being trapped against the wall. They'd tried it once, and Dirk had woken up screaming - particularly disturbing since Dirk's nightmares tended to be near-silent). Sharing the bed was just convenience. If Todd had a pararibulitis attack, there was someone on hand to dispense medication, and if Dirk had a nightmare then he would wake up to company. It was a logical solution to the situation they found themselves in.

But Dirk was apparently a blanket hog. Safely tucked under Mona, Todd closed his eyes again, only to hear a faint whimper from his companion. He reluctantly looked up to see that Dirk was curled up more in his blanket-wrappings, rocking slightly and making the soft whines that meant a nightmare was happening. Todd reached out, rubbing his hands across where he suspected Dirk's arms were - it was hard to identify limbs given the sheer level of padding that was currently occurring. It seemed to soothe him a little, the rocking stopping, but when he moved away Dirk whimpered weakly.

"Are you even still asleep?" Todd muttered, but there was no response. He reached out, pulling the ridiculous lump of blankets that was his best friend into his arms, and held him close. Since Dirk seemed settled, Todd allowed himself to drift back to sleep - he'd wake up in the morning and deal with this. Dirk wasn't having a nightmare now, and Todd wasn't having an attack, and no one was currently trying to kill them. That was a success all round in Todd's mind, and a sign he should get some sleep. He rested his head on the blanket pile near Dirk's shoulder, and tried to do just that.

***

"Hey sleepyhead," Todd greeted Dirk, when the light that was slipping through the curtains had become far brighter. Dirk whined, burrowing his head into the pillow, making his hair stick up more. Todd managed to hide his smirk, attempting to free the arm that was currently trapped under the sentient pile of blankets. (The sentient pile of blankets that was Dirk, as opposed to the slightly more concerning sentient blanket which was Mona.) He freed himself, and stretched his arm with a grin before getting out of bed.

He returned after using the bathroom and putting the coffee maker on (and filling the teapot for Dirk), and found that Dirk was still curled up where he had left him.  
"I know you're awake Dirk."  
"'m not."  
"Yeah you are." Todd picked up the Panic Pete doll and placed it on top of Dirk's pillow. Dirk whined and tried to shuffle away.

"I god a code."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Atishoo."  
"Dirk, did you just say 'atishoo'?"  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a code," Dirk insisted.  
"And that cold has nothing at all to do with the fact Farah will be annoyed you still haven't finished those files?"  
"Nope?" Dirk asked, lifting his head and looking hopeful.

"Dirk, if you have a cold you shouldn't share with me."  
"Well, it's not exactly a cold," Dirk tried to explain. "It's more a vague sense from the universe that today I should stay in bed rather than going into work."  
"And you're sure that's completely unrelated to the fact Farah will realise you still haven't done those files?"  
"Definitely, one hundred percent. The universe is telling me it's for the best that I stay cuddled up in the warm here. In fact, it suggests you join me."

Todd snorted softly. It was almost tempting - he could lay back down, wrap his arms around Dirk, keep his nightmares away and forget about the work he was meant to be doing. The cases they were working at the moment were fairly slow going - and nothing that seemed dangerous. A few lost items to be returned to the proper owner. Farah still was allowing new cases to be taken on, which was a sign that really they could take it easy.  
"Come on, Dirk. We can talk to Farah about having a half day if it's quiet, once you've finished your share of the paperwork."

"Not a legal entity," Dirk muttered sulkily as he began to attempt to extricate himself from multiple layers of blankets and comforter. He yelped as a sudden movement knocked him off the bed, and he flailed on his back like a limbless tortoise. Mona jumped down from the pillow, human for once as she helped Dirk to at least free his arms, and then dodged out of the way as the flailing intensified.

"You are a terrible assistant Todd," Dirk complained from his rather inelegant position. Todd snorted, grabbing his camera phone and taking a shot of him before helping to his feet.  
"A terrible assistant and I hate you," Dirk continued, and Todd laughed.  
"I could have left you there."  
"You took a photograph Todd, I have a _reputation_ to build up."  
"I was only going to send it to Amanda and Farah."  
"Fine, but don't blame me if your sister leaps to my defence and tells you what a heartless monster you are for mocking me."

Todd rolled his eyes, going to get his coffee, and returning with that and a cup of tea for Dirk. Dirk seemed a little calmer, clutching his drink to his chest. His cold seemed forgotten.  
"I take it back, you are a passable assistant. Wonderful tea-making Todd."

Todd shrugged a little, sipping his coffee. "Breakfast, then get to work. Imagine how happy Farah will be if you get the paperwork completed before lunch."  
"I won't though, will I Todd. It isn't so much that I'm avoiding it as that particular file is cursed."

Todd resisted the urge to agree. Logically, there was no such thing as cursed paperwork. But it did seem like every time Dirk sat down to fill in the paperwork, something would happen - up to and including a meteor coming through the window. Normally it was more mundane things like fire alarms or localised spontaneous combustion (and Todd hated that apparently now counted as 'mundane'). But the fact was the paperwork was probably cursed, and it wasn't even the weirdest part of the job.

Todd groaned, and drained his coffee cup before he could think any more.

Dirk seemed to have perked up having had tea - Todd had a vague suspicion that that might have been linked to the multiple packets of sugar that Dirk insisted were emptied into the liquid. Still, whatever it was, it seemed to be working, and that meant he would actually be able to get Dirk into the office - once he was dressed.

The office was the floor beneath Todd's bedroom. Technically, he could wake up five minutes before he was meant to be there, use the bathroom, wash, dress, and get down in time to have made a cup of coffee before work started. In reality however, shepherding the two holistic members of agency staff down to their desk in time for work was a challenge. (One made worse by the fact that Dirk knew perfectly well that there was absolutely no chance of anything interesting happening before he turned up.)

Today, Dirk still seemed a little reluctant to get to work, and for a moment Todd considered asking Mona to turn into a cattle prod before deciding that way lay the extremely un-fun game of 'what tortures shouldn't be mentioned because Blackwing'. Todd didn't want to play that this morning.

Dirk eventually stumbled down the stairs without the added persuasion of Mona, and settled into his chair. He checked his emails, played a game of solitaire - which he hid when Farah arrived, and squeaked over the muffins she had brought.   
"Thanks Farah," Todd muttered, swiping the chocolate one before Dirk got it and returning to his desk.

"These really are quite enjoyable," Dirk agreed.  
"Have you sorted out that insurance paperwork yet?" Farah asked, snatching a second muffin out of Dirk's grasp. Dirk pouted at her, but she refused to relent. With a rather overly dramatic sigh, Dirk flounced back to his desk, throwing himself down in his seat. He then spun in circles, twice, before reaching for his paperwork.

There was a knock on the door.

Todd considered suggesting they ignore it so that Dirk could get his work done, but Farah was already at the door. Todd could hear muffled voices, and glanced towards Dirk.

Dirk seemed to have disappeared. Todd stood up, and realised Dirk had slid down in his chair.  
"Dirk?"  
"Universe thinks I should hide," Dirk muttered rather pathetically. Todd looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Dirk squirmed back out, sitting down in his chair just as Farah brought the new clients through.

The two clients were both in their eighties, neatly dressed in soft cardigans and patched pants. The man was mostly balding, with large glasses perched on his nose, and the woman had thin lips and a small silver necklace around her throat. The man murmured something in a language that Todd didn't recognise, and then the woman spoke.  
"Hello, Mister Gently?" she asked, her voice soft but firm, hand extended. She reminded Todd of an elderly aunt.  
"Oh, uh, I'm his assistant. That's Dirk-" Todd pointed, hoping that Dirk hadn't slid back beneath the desk while he wasn't looking. It turned out that for now at least, the universe was being kind. Dirk was still in his seat, though fiddling with the Panic Pete doll that Mona had apparently decided to be for now. Todd hoped she'd remain like that while these clients were here, he was worried they wouldn't survive the shock of her turning into a person. The woman shuffled forwards, a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind us coming to see you, only we have a case and really no one at all has been able to help."  
"Solving cases is what we do ma'am. Well, rather it is what I do, Farah handles the punching people and rescuing bits and Todd is mostly just aesthetically pleasing although he is someone who I trust totally and who is very good to bounce ideas off of, I'd refer to a certain army surgeon only he utterly despises that particular turn of phrase and so-"  
"Dirk," Farah interrupted, her voice firm. "Why don't we see what they want, and work out from there if you will be able to assist them."  
"An excellent idea," Dirk agreed, turning his attention fully to the older couple. "And what is it that I can do for you today?"

The woman quickly translated for her husband, and Todd could see Dirk's frown, before she spoke, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing an old and battered photograph.  
"We are looking for our grandson," she explained. "He went missing a long time ago. His name is Svlad Cjelli."


	2. A new case

"His name is Svlad Cjelli."

And just like that, Dirk's entire life splintered apart. He heard Farah cough slightly as she choked on her drink, a pen cluttering out of Todd's hand, the faint squeak of air Mona let out in protest at being gripped too hard. But he couldn't really focus on any of it. Svlad Cjelli. The name kept echoing around his head, growing louder with every breath.

He reached out, taking the photograph and nodding, not sure he could trust himself to speak.

There was no denying that the child there was intimately familiar, but that wasn't the only thing that drew his attention. The boy in the photograph shared the image with two adults. One, he scarcely recalled, but the other - the smile was familiar, and he could hear her voice, whispering words he could no longer remember.

"I see," Dirk made himself speak, and he could feel all eyes in the room on him. "Could you tell me about what happened? It seems rather clumsy to misplace a grandchild."  
The woman glared at him for a moment, before translating the question to her husband. She began to answer.  
"He was... good boy. Kind. Very kind. Loved cat. Saved… many cat. Found their home." She sighed. "Gentle, good boy. Was ten year old when he ..." she swallowed. "Died."

"If your grandson is dead, I don't know how I can help you," Dirk muttered, looking closer. He felt a chill when he saw that the necklace around her neck was the one with a bird pendant on that he dreamed of sometimes. The one worn by the woman in the photograph.  
"He not dead," she said firmly. "They said... there was a fire. Killed our daughter and husband and son. But Svlad's body..." she took a deep, shuddering breath. "Svlad's body was burned. Very burned. No... no way to know. Only our Svlad... he got himself in trouble. Fell off roof of garage. Not far, but broke his arm, was... on x-ray. And on the body, no break."

Dirk nodded slowly.  
"We will take your case, Mrs. ..." He paused, not allowing himself to say what he suspected the surname would be.  
"Vidraru." She answered with a smile. "Sorina Vidraru," she pointed to her husband. "Luca Vidraru."  
"Thank you," Dirk nodded, staring at the photograph. "Farah, could you make a copy of this for me?"

Farah took the image, her hand brushing against Dirk's shoulder. He wanted to believe the two of them, but the thought of his grandparents just appearing felt like too much of a coincidence. But then, his whole thing was coincidences.

"Why are you here?" Dirk asked softly, bracing himself.  
"We try... many people. Never give up, not fully. But we looked near home, and then other places they had been. America seemed... seemed too far. But we would do anything to know what happened... we know he is probably dead," she said softly. "But we want to know what happen, why our daughter was killed. If he is alive, what he is like, if he is married, if we have great grandchild. We have a good feeling about this."

"That is good to know," Dirk said softly, trying not to consider the idea that abilities like his might run in families, not to consider his own good feelings. He took a deep breath and smiled as Farah handed back the photograph and the copy. "Is there anything to add?"  
"His birthday is the 18th June. We have chocolate cake every year to celebrate. Please, find what happened to him."  
"I can assure you I will do my best. Here, take a card-" He handed over the card, with the hand that wasn't still clutching Mona. It felt strange to know he’d guessed the date wrong, been celebrating the wrong time each year. "He- I will be in touch in a few days with any news. If you think of anything else we should know, let me know. Now, I am due another client, so I have to ask you to go." 

With that, he curled up slightly in his seat, and Farah escorted them away, getting their contact details, before Todd reached out and rested his hand on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk stared down at the photograph, at the little boy who stared back up at him. He'd been so small then, so young and hopeful looking, dreaming of helping people and saving the world. When someone had come and told him he was going to be a hero, he had believed it, and he lived with the consequences every day.

He heard Farah close the front door, and he pushed the photocopied image away, starting to sob.

***

"Are you in trouble?" Mona asked softly, turning human once the old people had left. Dirk looked very sad, and that was a not good thing. "If you are in trouble I can help?" She sat down on his desk, swinging her legs and looking at him. "It'll be okay. You've got us."

Todd stepped forwards then, hugging Dirk, and Farah joined in. Mona thought that this was a particularly good idea, so added herself to the cuddle pile, nuzzling against Dirk's shoulder until his arms wrapped around her protectively. One of the good things about being a person was that you could hug, but she knew how to hug in other forms as well, and other forms were easier sometimes.  
"Did those old people make you sad?" she asked, then looked at the paper on his desk. "That little boy is you!" She was delighted to have made the connection, smiling broadly at Dirk. "I remember you when you were small. You were loud and you cried a lot and you were nice to me. Even if I didn't want to be a human you'd still be nice." She reached out, patting her fingers against the picture and then patting the real Dirk's hair. "You need hugs."

Dirk hesitated, then nodded, and Mona was able to see the tears running down his face, the way he was looking down. It reminded her of the bad place they'd been in, where she'd been taken back, where there were people watching who wanted to do tests and hurt Dirk for being sad. She took a deep breath.  
"Do I have to stay human for hugs?" She tried not to whine, could hear the monster's voice in her head telling her that only naughty children answered back, but she didn't want to be a person when she was thinking about the bad place.

"You can hug me as whatever you want to be Mona," Dirk said quickly. "You always give the best hugs."

Mona turned into Dirk's favourite yellow jacket, cuddling up against him as gently as he could. Dirk wrapped his arms around himself, so she was giving him an even better cuddle. Dirk was good at things like that. She focused on being soft and comfortable and feeling safe. She could listen to the talking that was happening, but that didn't matter to a jacket, so she focused on making sure that Dirk was protected in her embrace instead. It was all she could do to help.

***

Todd watched in some confusion as Mona turned into a jacket. He knew that Dirk's adoptive sister was a shapeshifter - he'd seen it enough times. He'd even driven her when their car had broken down in the middle of nowhere, but it was still strange to see a woman turn into a jacket. 

He tried not to listen when she shared her memories of Blackwing. He understood that those weren't for him, that he couldn't ever really understand what it had been like for either of them. But the Dirk in the photograph was so small. The thought of him being taken away from his parents at such a young age was horrible, even without the rest of her words. He took a steadying breath, taking Dirk's hand in one of his to soothe him.

Dirk looked up at him, his eyes a little unfocused, slightly dazed by what was happening.  
"Is it true?" Todd asked. He was pretty sure, judging by Dirk's reactions and similarities in appearance, but he didn't want it to be true.  
Dirk nodded.  
"He always said he'd killed them both. I only saw... I saw my tătic... I didn't... I didn't know he'd got her as well."  
"Tătic?" Todd questioned. He'd always thought Dirk had lost his birth language under Blackwing.  
"Papa," Dirk mumbled softly, his eyes looking far away, back to a country and a time where Todd couldn't help him. "I managed to hold onto two words. Tătic and mămică. So if I found them, I could..." Tears started to run down his face again. "They're both dead. He killed them. And that other child-"

"He probably looted a grave," Farah said, and her voice was surprisingly gentle for someone casually discussing the theft of a child's corpse. "Murdering a child would draw too much attention."

Dirk gave a shudder at that, but nodded. Todd raised an eyebrow at Farah, but she shrugged, and Todd had to admit that maybe it was better that Dirk didn't think he'd led to another child's death. 

"I'm going to run a background check on both of them," Farah said decisively. "I'll let you know what turns up."

Farah returned to her computer terminal, typing away, and Todd crouched in front of Dirk. Dirk's eyes weren't really seeing him, he could tell that. He didn't want to imagine what he was seeing, what he was remembering. 

"So what do we do now?" Todd asked, because it felt like someone had to. They'd been left in a near impossible position, and someone had to decide what happened next. "I mean, do we tell them or?"

"We can't tell them," Dirk said quietly. "They're better off not knowing that I..."  
"That you what, Dirk?"  
"I got their daughter killed. Poor, confused, dangerous little Svlad Cjelli. Bad news, always getting people hurt..." Dirk was rocking slightly, and Todd was reminded of the Cardenas house. He wrapped Dirk up in his embrace, wishing he'd listened when Dirk had said he wanted to stay in bed. He was unreasonably angry at that couple for showing up and unearthing memories Dirk had left behind.

"Dirk, it wasn't your fault. You were a literal child. Imagine it was a case..."  
"It is a case Todd,"  
"No, I mean, imagine this was a case for us. A child being kidnapped by a bunch of mad scientists, and they kill her family. Would you say it was their fault?"  
"No?" Dirk glared at him. "I'm not a complete monster Todd. But that would be different."  
"It really wouldn't be." Todd sighed. "Come on. You need to get some ice cream or something, see if that helps."

Dirk nodded, heading out with Todd, He seemed to be leaning a little closer than normal, and Todd kept a gentle arm around his waist as he walked alongside him, separating only when they reached the shop and placed their orders.

"Do you want to tell them? Or Farah could make up a fake identity or something, give them a grandson who had a good life, even one who died if that'd help-"  
"Absolutely nothing will help right now," Dirk muttered, his hands stroking over the arms of his jacket. "This is... actually the easiest case I have ever had to solve, and I mean... what am I meant to do? Burst out of a box draped in streamers and confetti? Lie and say I'm dead or-"  
"It wouldn't really be a lie though, not if you say ... Svlad... is dead." The name tasted strange on Todd's tongue, it was one he had never expected to say but Dirk needed him to. Fuck, why was this all so messed up.

"True, but I hardly think that they would see it that way. I couldn't even speak to them in Romanian if I was to tell them... Blackwing took it from me. They took so much Todd, and gave me nightmares in return, and it would be better for everyone if I had just died then-"  
"It wouldn't be better for me." Todd put his hand over Dirk's, seeing the jacket give him a gentle squeeze. "Or Mona. Or Amanda. Wendimoor would be gone, Francis would still be trapped, so would Lydia. Farah would probably be...well, it's Farah. She'd be being amazing somewhere. And I would still be stuck, dreading waking up every morning because I hated who I was. You changed that Dirk. You can wish Blackwing never happened, of course you can, what happened to you was monstrous. But please, don't.. don't wish we didn't get to meet you."

Todd swallowed, snatching his hand away and taking a gulp of soda before the tears that were threatening could escape. Sometimes he despised how much emotion Dirk caused in him. But then Dirk smiled at him, a watery smile but real, and reached for his hand.

"Thank you Todd," he whispered, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I want to tell them though. I don't want to make things more complicated, or-"

"Eat your ice cream Dirk," Todd reminded him. "It's spilling all over the place. Eat first, then plan, alright?"  
"Alright," Dirk answered, returning to his snack.

Todd knew Dirk had had a life before Blackwing but he'd never expected to be confronted by it, certainly not like this. He didn't know where he went from here, what he did to make it alright.

"You never know, maybe Farah will discover they're professional grandparent impersonators who go around the world defrauding people of their inheritances."  
"I don't think I have an inheritance," Dirk pointed out. Todd considered questioning the fact that was the only part Dirk argued with, before realising that with the life they leaded, grandparent impersonators weren't that unlikely. He tried not to consider how his life was fucked up.

***

Dirk seemed a little calmer after he had had his ice cream. Todd was grateful for that - he didn't think he could cope if Dirk had continued panicking. But as they approached the agency once more, he could feel Dirk shifting beside him, looking nervous.  
"What if they're real Todd?" he mumbled, pausing in the doorway. "What if they're who they say they are. What do I do?"

"I don't know," Todd answered honestly. "But I'll support you, whatever you decide to do." He hoped Farah had uncovered that this whole thing was an elaborate hoax to deprive Dirk of some wealth or something. Anything other than this shit, that was tearing Dirk apart.

Farah looked up as they walked in.  
"Luca and Sorina Vidraru, live in Buftea, which is to the North West of Bucharest. One child, a daughter Maria, who married Anton Cjelli. Both of them were murdered during a house break in twenty five years ago. One grandson, Svlad Cjelli, who is recorded as having died in the fire. There are news articles going back years, and links to local churches..." she pointed to a pile of paper that was laying on the printer. "They're telling the truth."

Dirk nodded, frowning at the photographs. There was something that was bothering him about the entire situation. When it clicked into place, it felt like he had been punched.  
"How did they find me?"


	3. Coincidences, Conspiracies, Connections

Dirk wrapped his arms around himself, grateful for Mona's continuing embrace. There was something wrong here, he just didn't know what.  
"You're a detective Dirk," Todd pointed out. "You made us put your name on the sign, hell, we had an ad in the local paper last week. And Farah set us up a website. We have business cards."

Dirk shook his head.  
"No, you don't... I mean, there are hundreds of detectives. Why not one of the others?"  
"Dirk, you literally work via coincidence," Todd tried to reason with him. "Either the universe is being nice to you for once, or they've got a bit of the whatever-you-have. Plus we've got a reputation for the weird."

Dirk paused, knowing Todd was wrong but not knowing how to say why. He hesitated, then decided he would have to do something, and turned to Farah.  
"Would you be able to call them and ask how they heard about me? I can't... I don't think I can handle hearing their voices right now, if that's..."  
"That's fine," Farah said softly. "I'll call them. What do I say if they ask about the case?"  
"Say that I will take it, but that I'm working on a few other cases."

Farah nodded, and Dirk sat down. The bullet wound in his leg, the one he had been gifted by Blackwing during his last excursion there, was aching. It felt like another sign from the universe that something was wrong. He felt Mona shift, and a glance confirmed he had a quilted blanket across his shoulders, Mona keeping him warm and safe. The way she always did.

Todd crouched in front of him.   
"Do you need anything? Water? Alcohol? Weed?"  
"That sounds good-" Dirk mumbled, then stared at Todd. "The water sounds good. Not...not the other things, thank you very much, the last thing I want is to in any way chemically enhance what is going on."

Todd wandered off, then returned with a glass of cold water which he pressed against Dirk's hands. Dirk held onto it, taking slow steady sips and allowing himself to sneak glances at Todd. Todd was really very handsome, and exuded an aura of safety that Dirk was basically basking in at that moment, staring in wide-eyed wonder at the other man. It helped soothe him, and by the time Farah put the phone down, he felt almost calm. 

Then he looked up and saw Farah's expression, and decided being calm had been a mistake.

"Well?" Dirk asked, wondering what he was about to hear. Maybe they were psychic, and that really would be a surprise - he wasn't psychic, and Blackwing had got the wrong family members. Or a fortune teller had given them the address, or ... he froze, waiting for something that he knew would be unwelcome.

Farah, ever professional, ended the call with a smile, before her expression grew serious and she turned to Dirk.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?" Dirk asked, because that sounded incredibly ominous and he felt like his life would be better if there were fewer incredibly ominous statements made around him. He swallowed, waiting for her answer, hoping she was about to say this was all just some kind of mistake, that there'd been another Svlad Cjelli whose death had been faked, but he didn't think he'd get lucky enough for that to happen.

"They were contacted two months ago by a man who told them he had information about someone who could help - they don't know who you are, Dirk, but a man told them you could find their grandson, and he was able to tell them details about their daughter and grandson's lives that convinced them he meant every word he said."

"Okay, that's a little concerning but hardly a surprise, it could be another psychic or-"  
"That man was named Ken," Farah said softly, and Dirk felt like he'd just been shot. He'd been shot on multiple cases, and it certainly wasn't an experience he wished to repeat, and yet Farah's words caused a remarkably similar sensation. He found himself gasping for air, the room spinning around him. He stumbled, and landed on a large bean bag which hadn't been there a moment earlier. It took a second to realise that it must have been Mona, and he brushed his fingers over her surface, hearing the beans shift inside contentedly. He tried to focus on the sense of achievement which was being given off by his beanbag, who was pleased that she had saved him a further collision with the floor. Not that he was entirely sure he'd have even registered that, what with Farah's words.

Ken. 

Ken had spoken to his grandparents.

Ken had brought them here, to talk to him, knowing that they would. They'd probably been in contact. Dozens of thoughts sparked in his brain. What if Blackwing caught them? What if they were working for Blackwing? What if their continued questioning meant Blackwing wanted them dead?

The room was spinning, and Dirk had no idea how Todd and Farah were staying standing. His heart was racing far too fast, his breaths were coming in quick gulps but the air wouldn't stay in his lungs, and he could feel his vision going black around the edges. Todd was crouched in front of him, but he couldn't hear what was being said over the sound of his heart rate pulsing in his ears. Todd's arms were around him, and so were Farah's, and he was being lifted off the beanbag and manouvered onto the sofa, a blanket - Mona - was being tucked around him, and water was being pressed against his lips. He could hear someone shouting but he didn't know who, and then Todd backed away, and he realised with a sense of shame that he'd struck him.

He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to apologise, but the word didn't come out. In its place, sobs slipped out from his mouth, and he gulped for air. Todd was holding him again, firmer now, his arms pinned against his sides, and he had no idea what was happening. Todd was talking but his mind wasn't hearing the words. Todd tried to grab his head, make him look, but he couldn't focus. Then he heard a noise, and flinched away from it.

Todd held him still, shushing him, and he couldn't respond. He still wanted to apologise but he didn't have the ability. He was trapped. Farah wasn't there, and the blanket was gripping him tighter, and then he was being pulled back, Todd pushed away and he wanted to scream but he had no air left to scream. Someone grabbed his shoulders, too firmly, it hurt and he didn't want to do tests today he didn't want to do tests he couldn't be wrong again he couldn't-

Blue light filled the air, and a moment later it gave way to darkness. He fell back against the arm of his sofa, barely aware of Todd grabbing his hand.

***

Watching Dirk lose what little grip he had on reality was not a new experience for Todd, but it remained a deeply unpleasant one. He had known that something was going to go wrong from the second Dirk had started insisting that they shouldn't have known, but like always he'd been fucking powerless to do anything.

Then Farah had apologised, and he'd started to realise. He'd worked out it was Blackwing, a moment before Dirk collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Only Dirk was the opposite of that, because fucking Blackwing and the stupid fucking universe wouldn't leave him alone. Todd wasn't able to get there in time to catch him, but luckily Mona managed that.

He crouched down in front of Dirk.  
"Hey, Dirk, Dirk, breathe, come on. Don't spin out on me. You can do this." Dirk didn't respond, other than to give a strange noise that sounded like an animal being hurt. 

"Let's put him on the sofa," Farah decided, and Todd helped her lift him. Mona had resumed being a blanket, so Todd wrapped it around Dirk's shoulders. Dirk was flailing, trying to escape, and managed to catch the side of Todd's face with his hand. Todd stumbled back, a little surprised that Dirk had actually made contact. 

Dirk seemed to realise what had happened, looking at him and then crying violently, gasping for air. Todd reached forwards, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Hey, Dirk, look at me..." He tried to get Dirk to look, but he was flinching too badly. Todd had no idea how to calm him down. He'd seen in movies that you could slap someone, but he couldn't bring himself to hit Dirk.

Then he heard a roaring from the road beyond, a strange mechanical growl. A few seconds later, he heard voices raised in a howl. He kept his grip on Dirk as Farah went to see if that noise was what it sounded like.  
"They're here," she said quickly, and Todd felt a sudden flood of relief. It wasn't an emotion he'd ever expected to feel for the Rowdies, but they could help. He had to hope they'd know how to handle this.

"It's alright Dirk, the Rowdies are here. Amanda's here, it's fine, it'll be okay-" Then the four original members of the Rowdy Three burst into the room.  
"Could smell you from five streets away," one muttered.  
"Icarus is all out of whack."  
"He tastes good and we haven't eaten him for ages," a third yelled, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he spoke.

"Stand back a minute boys," their leader ordered. "Drummer girl, can you get in there and hold him?"

Amanda waved at Todd as she moved to grab Dirk's shoulders, and the rest of the Rowdies were pushing Todd away.  
"Thanks Drummer. Now, boys, feeding time."

The four of them took positions around Dirk, and Todd watched as blue light flowed into them. He held his breath, knowing that Dirk hated this, would probably be angry, but he couldn't stop it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to - from what he understood, the Rowdies got rid of bad emotions. Dirk clearly had too many of those right now.

The Rowdies stopped, and Dirk fell backwards onto the sofa. Todd reached out for him, grabbing his hand, clinging to him. He could still feel a pulse.  
"Amanda?"

"I felt we needed to come here," she said with a shrug. "Vision."  
"That's... ridiculous."  
"I know, but it looked like Dirk might be in trouble. So I talked it over with the guys and Beast, and thought we'd better come in."  
"Beast's here?"  
"Yeah, hey, Beast, come in."

Beast bounded into the room, finding Dirk and immediately rushing over to him.  
"Bibbit sleepsy? Bibbit es suntimes. No sleps. No sleps!"  
"He's tired," Amanda explained, and Beast backed away a little.  
"So... uh, you ... Thanks for that," Todd murmured. He knew Dirk disliked being lunch, for fairly obvious reasons, but it had meant that the panic attack he'd been having had been stopped. He took a deep breath, trying to work out what to say, and then registered he was still holding Dirk's hand. He moved his hand away.

Amanda looked at him knowingly, and he glared at her.  
"You just broke into my house," he muttered.  
"Didn't break. Farah let us in," Amanda answered, re-tucking Mona tighter around Dirk. "So anyway, what's got him so messed up?"   
Todd groaned, and glanced at Farah.  
"Look, if I get coffee, can you explain?"

Farah nodded, moving to sit down, as the Rowdies made themselves comfortable on any surface that wasn't a chair. Vogel was perched on a table, and the rest of the three were on the floor. Amanda was leaning against the photocopier. Beast had chosen to sit in a spinning chair, but she was not quite mastering how to use it, her legs pointing to the ceiling and her head towards the ground. Todd slipped away, hoping he'd make it back before Dirk woke up.

***

"That's fucked up man," Amanda muttered when Todd returned with drinks for everyone. He settled beside Dirk, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Amanda looked at them and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hang on, are you two-"  
"No!" Todd protested, and Dirk groaned softly, so Todd carded his fingers through Dirk's hair until he fell back to sleep, before addressing Amanda once more. "It might come as a surprise to you, but two adults are capable of sharing a job and an apartment-"  
"And a bed," Farah interrupted with a knowing smirk.  
"And a bed," Todd agreed, "without necessarily canoodling."

"You just said canoodling,." Amanda pointed out. "You've slept with Dirk so much you're using his words."  
Todd wondered if the ground would swallow him up. The next best thing happened as Dirk shifted slightly, his eyes opening.  
"Oh, hello Amanda, um, Rowdies?" Dirk greeted Amanda's companions a little more cautiously.  
"Hey," Amanda wandered over. "You scared us."  
"Sorry," Dirk muttered. "I, think I might _possibly_ have panicked a tiny amount. Understandably given the circumstances, but still, less than ideal considering the situation, and so I do apologise for that. Thank you Martin, um, and the rest of you for coming along and solving that particular issue. Now, will you be staying or...?"

"We're staying." Martin stepped forwards. "Something bad is coming, Drummer can sense it. If a battle's coming this way, you're going to want people who can fight. No offence-" he nodded towards Farah. "But we've got experience with them."

"Them?" Todd asked, wishing he wasn't saying it as he rubbed his hand gently against Dirk's back to help keep him calm.  
"Blackwing," Martin answered, and Dirk whimpered slightly, wrapping Mona around himself and half-clinging to Todd before frowning.  
"You made everyone else coffee and didn't get me tea?"  
"You were unconscious."  
"Tea is good for shock!"

With a roll of his eyes, Todd headed into the kitchen, reminding himself that Dirk was very important to him and worth tolerating. He returned to whispers, and a distinct sense that plotting was happening behind his back.


	4. Coffee and visitors

Amanda smiled at Farah over her morning cup of coffee, over the main desk in the Agency. The boys were still asleep in the van outside, but she'd come in to make use of Farah's shower and gym, and was now feeling cleaner than she had in weeks. It had been six months since they'd first met Dirk (possibly slightly earlier for Todd, a time loop was involved and Amanda did not want to consider that too much). Six months where her life had transformed. She'd gone from never leaving the house to this. To waking up tangled in a pile with the men she was in love with, exchanging lazy kisses between picking fights with assholes and smashing cop cars.

"You look good," Farah said with a smile.  
"Not so bad yourself, from what Dirk's been telling me," Amanda teased, and Farah laughed softly, glancing down at her coffee cup. "So you're dating a police officer?"  
"I'm not... she's not a police officer, she's a deputy sheriff. And you'd really like her, and her boss." Farah was smiling again, and she looked peaceful. Amanda felt happy for her. Farah deserved to smile like that.

"And Dirk and Todd?"  
"Still oblivious." Farah sighed, blowing across her cup. "It gets tiring sometimes dealing with the two of them, but they'll get there."  
"Eventually. My brother doesn't deserve someone as nice as Dirk."  
"He really does make him happy though," Farah promised, her voice a little quiet. "He's good for him." 

Amanda nodded.  
"Well, as long as Todd doesn't hurt him. If he does, me and the boys will get him for it."  
Farah laughed slightly, and then paused, frowning a little. Amanda concentrated, and she could hear steps on the stairs. A moment later, Dirk walked in, looking vaguely sleep ruffled and wearing pyjamas which were covered in little question marks, magnifying glasses and footprints, Todd following a few seconds later and heading to the coffee machine.

Dirk sat beside the girls.  
"Hello Farah, hello Amanda, what are we talking about? I like talking with you both, and we have interesting discussions, and Todd is _simply awful_ at talking first thing in the morning unless he's had some coffee, so I've been deprived of human contact all day, which is almost certainly illegal under some kind of rights convention."

"You talk enough I'm surprised you noticed Todd isn't speaking," Amanda teased.  
"Oh, well, I know he never talks. So I talk for both of us. It works out."  
"If you say so," Amanda answered, smiling fondly. Dirk really did look a lot healthier today, and he only paled a little as the Rowdies stampeded into the room.  
"You're here as well," he mumbled, and Amanda leaned back against Martin's thigh, twisting to steal a kiss as he bent down over her.  
"Get a room."  
"We don't have a room Todd, we have a van."  
"Well get a van then," Todd muttered grouchily, crossing his arms and sighing, much to Dirk's obvious amusement. Even Amanda found herself struggling to hide a smile.

Martin looked up, and Amanda nuzzled the back of her head against his waist.  
"We already got a van. Nice jammies there, boy."  
Dirk turned a frankly startling shade of pink and rushed away, as Todd joined them at the table.  
"The way he talks you'd think he'd been sitting in silence for hours. We literally woke up five minutes ago. And," he looked to his sister for sympathy, "he stole all the blankets. Even our back-up Mona-blanket."  
"You sleep with your boy's sister?" Martin teased, and Todd seemed to glare at him, before remembering quite how much bigger and fiercer Martin was and backing down. Amanda was vaguely reminded of some documentary about wolves that she had watched when she'd not left the house, the weaker wolf rolling over and showing his belly to avoid a fight.

She'd tell Martin about that later. She was pretty sure he'd like it. For now, she was distracted by keeping Vogel from stealing her coffee.  
"There's still coffee in the pot."  
"Yeah but yours tastes better, Boss."  
"It's the same coffee, Vogel," she argued, before relinquishing it. Cross, ever the gentleman, presented her with a fresh cup.

Dirk re-emerged, wearing a pale blue t-shirt decorated with sunflowers. Todd groaned into his coffee, and Dirk settled down beside him, leaning his head on Todd's shoulder.   
"Something wrong?" Dirk asked quietly, cuddling into his side.  
"No," Todd smiled, and Amanda raised an eyebrow at the two of them. For a couple who weren't a couple, they were very close.

"Something's wrong," Martin muttered. "Vogel, get upstairs. Take Drummer, and Icarus's sister."  
"What's happening?" Vogel asked, and Martin stared at him.  
"I said, get upstairs. Now." His voice took on a harshness tinged with desperation, and Amanda stood up.  
"You guys will be okay?"  
"Yeah, just you go and wait upstairs."  
Amanda wasn't one for being bossed around, but she could tell that Martin meant this.  
"Where's Mona, Dirk?"  
"I got her!" Vogel shouted, picking up a pen and holding it triumphantly. Dirk looked, and nodded, and Vogel headed towards the stairs.  
"Come on Boss."  
"You boys be careful. Good luck Farah," she murmured, and then headed up. Then she turned to Vogel.

"What are you planning Boss?"  
"We're going to listen in, okay? I'm going to sneak down the stairs, and you come behind me. We have to be super-quiet, you understand?"  
"Yeah, sneak, I can do that!" Vogel said with such enthusiasm that she found herself more convinced than before that he wasn't actually able to do so. Placing Mona carefully on a table, Vogel followed as she crept down the stairs, trying to hear what was going on.

***

Todd could tell that whatever was wrong, it was something serious. Martin's order to Amanda proved that - he'd never heard the lead Rowdy speak to her in that way.  
"Dirk?" he whispered.  
"I don't know," Dirk answered. "I... it's their smell thing."

There was a knock on the agency's door, and Martin growled.  
"We...could just leave it?" Todd suggested. Farah sighed and shook her head.  
"They'll know. We need to see who it is. Martin, do you mind?"  
"It isn't good," Gripps muttered.  
"Want to smash his face in," Cross agreed.

Martin stepped forwards and opened the door. From where Todd was sitting, he couldn't see around Martin's bulk, but he saw Dirk go pale, felt the way Dirk's hand gripped his own.  
"You aren't wanted here," Martin snarled.

"Miss Brotzmann, call off your attack dog," came a voice that Todd knew only too well, and he saw the way Dirk was shaking. He pulled him closer as the voice continued. "We didn't come here to do no harm. Came for a civil conversation. Now, if you want to get into harm, I've got some of that gas that you and your boys don't like, put you all to sleep. But if you just move out the way, no need to do it. There we go. See, you can listen sometimes."

Martin trembled, but moved back, standing beside Dirk. Todd felt a sudden flood of gratitude for that. In a fight, Martin might help. Farah was standing, facing Priest. Priest’s face had gained a scar since Todd had seen him last. Beside him was another smaller man. It took a moment for Todd to realise it was the one he'd seen with Bart.  
"I'm sorry Miss Black, it isn't time for you to impress me today, my friend Ken here just wanted to have a word with Svlad and then we'll be out of your hair."

"You shouldn't be here," Farah argued.  
"Your door was open, you're taking clients."   
"We don't want you here," Todd answered.  
"Oh now, don't talk like that, I'm sure Svlad's over the moon to see us," Priest replied. Todd glanced at Dirk, and saw he was rocking slightly, his lips moving almost like a prayer. "Me and him always had such fun."  
"His name is Dirk." Todd tried to be brave. Whatever these two had come for, it wasn't going to be good, and if he was going to be killed he wanted to go out fighting.

"It is, isn't it. Such a pretty little sign on the door, telling us exactly where to look for him-"  
The man who had been with Bart cleared his throat, and Priest fell silent.  
"Hello Dirk, I just wanted to talk to you."  
"You shot me!" Dirk managed to say after a handful of gasping breaths. "I don't like talking to people who shoot me: that tends to be a very bad idea in terms of the whole living thing which I rather enjoy."  
"I'm not armed today. Only Mister Priest is, and he has orders not to attack unless one of your side starts it." The man moved forwards, sitting in the chair Amanda had vacated. "My name is Supervisor Adams. I run Blackwing now."  
"You... you got my grandparents," Dirk muttered, expression frantic.  
"I did," Ken agreed with a nod.

"Why?" Dirk whispered, despairing.  
"Because, this was a better way of controlling you. Like you said, what is special about you can't be contained. It can't just be locked in a lab in Blackwing, you have to interact with the world. Now, we could send you cases, see if it helps the universe when you are free to move, but we wanted to make sure you would listen."  
"This is blackmail," Dirk muttered.  
"That's certainly one way of looking at it," Ken agreed. "But I think it would be better to look at it as a gift. A gesture from Blackwing to show the benefits of cooperation." 

Todd stared at the man in horror. He sounded so calm, so gentle, but he had the attention of everyone in the room. Even Priest. Todd rubbed Dirk's shoulders.   
"You always said that you weren't meant to be trapped. Now, you don't have to be. We're granting you freedom to investigate whatever you need to, on the understanding that cases we present will be given preferential treatment."  
"It doesn't work like that," Dirk whispered, his voice barely audible even to Todd.

"I'm sure that you can find a way to make it," Ken answered. "You're keeping your freedom, your friends - I've read your file Dirk. I know how much you wanted friends, wanted to help people. This is your chance. Assuming you wouldn't rather we go back to the old way of doing things, the way that Mister Priest would prefer?"

"No," Dirk whispered, his body trembling in Todd's arms.  
"I thought as much. You were never meant to be trapped in a lab Dirk. I hope that in time, this arrangement can benefit both of us. We'll be in touch." 

Then Ken was standing, and holding out his hand towards Dirk. Dirk flinched but reciprocated, shaking Ken's hand, and Priest smirked down at them.  
"Take care Svlad, I'll see you soon," Priest reached out, ruffling Dirk's hair and then walking away, Ken moving in front of him as they reached the door. 

"Fuck," Martin said with fury. "Bastard don't get any easier to deal with."  
"Which one?" Farah asked, going to the door and locking it, closing the Agency. Todd was grateful for that.

"You two can come in off the stairs," Martin called, and Amanda walked in, her eyes sparkling with fury, Vogel trailing in her wake. The smallest Rowdy seemed just as unnerved by the whole experience as Dirk was, and was clutching a teddy bear. Seeing Dirk, he handed the bear over, and she turned into a blanket which Dirk pulled around himself.

"That...that..." Amanda gasped, searching for words. "How dare you send me away-"  
"Didn't do it for you Drummer," Martin murmured, and Todd saw Amanda glance at Vogel, understanding joining anger. The Rowdies had been quiet during the confrontation, and Todd thought about what he knew of their treatment by Blackwing.

"We clearing out, Boss?" Vogel asked, and Amanda turned to Martin before shaking her head.  
"We have to stick around for a bit. Dirk's in trouble."  
"We're gonna fix it, right Boss?"  
"Yeah," Amanda answered, pulling Vogel into a hug. Dirk gave a slight shudder in Todd's arms, and he pulled him closer, rubbing his back.  
"I've got you," he promised. He wanted to say that it would all be okay, but he couldn't bring himself to lie, not to Dirk, not about this. Farah stared at the group, then turned to Todd.  
"Alright, I'm ordering pizza."

The fact Dirk didn't even manage a smile in response worried Todd more than he could easily express. He just held him close, and waited for the food to arrive.


	5. Compromises and Confessions

Given that four sixths of the Rowdies didn't technically need to eat traditional food, Todd was almost in awe of how much pizza they ate between them. It almost distracted him from how Dirk was staring at his own, prodding it with a fingertip and making no effort to actually lift it to his mouth.  
"You've got to eat, Dirk," Todd said softly.

"We could leave the area," Farah pointed out. "Get away-" Todd began to nod his support.  
"They'll find me," Dirk said. "And anyway, they'll kill Sorina and Luca. I don't... I got my parents killed."  
"That weren't you boy. That was him," Martin growled softly.  
"He said it-"  
"He said that to hurt you," Martin insisted, then sighed. "So what now?"  
"I wait, I guess?" Dirk shrugged a little. "It's what I normally do when I am waiting for a case to show up. I have to just... pretend that all of this is normal." Todd embraced him, not knowing what else he could do.

"You already have a case," Farah murmured. "What are you going to tell them?"

Dirk glanced down at the floor, and took a deep breath.  
"I know Blackwing aren't planning on bringing me in now. If you look at it closely, in a way I have a greater degree of freedom than I ever had prior to this moment, I just need to make the best use of it. And... I think part of that is going to be dealing with the family I have left. Blackwing will use them against me regardless of whether or not I acknowledge them. But I could give them some closure." He sighed a little. "I'm probably not what anyone would want in a grandson."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you Dirk," Todd said, and he meant it. Dirk was a kind, caring, wonderful person. The best person that Todd had ever met, if he was honest with himself. He could be obnoxious and rude and thoughtless, but he had a capacity for wonder and for kindness that touched Todd's heart. 

Amanda shot Todd a knowing look, and Todd hoped that her newly found magical powers didn't extend to mindreading. He cleared his throat and looked away.  
"You're sure about this?"  
"Todd, you know me. When have I ever been sure about anything?"  
Todd laughed slightly at that, and at the way Dirk smiled. Dirk reached forwards, picking up a slice of pizza, and Todd felt himself relax. Things would work out. He had to believe that, because Dirk needed him to.

***

Dirk had arranged for his grandparents to visit the agency in two days time, saying that he had some information but wanted to ensure its accuracy. Dirk claimed that it would be easier that way, and Todd wasn't going to argue. He had absolutely no idea how you were meant to handle this kind of family reunion, so he was willing to support whatever Dirk wanted. The best thing he could do right now was stay by him, to hold his hand and be there to help.

The Rowdies had gone for a drive by the time Todd woke up the next morning, which was a relief. Dirk had spent the entire night laying deathly still in bed, his head looking up at the ceiling and eyes opening every few moments. It was disturbing, especially given how affectionate Dirk normally was. But Todd wasn't going to leave him, not when Dirk clearly needed support.

He got some tea for Dirk, who by the time he returned had at least progressed to sitting up while staring blankly. He reached over, wrapping his arms around him, and Dirk startled slightly, glancing at him as though surprised to see him there.  
"Hello Todd."  
"Hi Dirk," Todd murmured, reaching out and gently squeezing Dirk's hand. "Got you tea."  
"Oh." Dirk took the cup and sipped it, then nodded. "You did, thank you."  
"Are you okay Dirk? You seem a little... out of it."  
"Just trying to work out what I'll say tomorrow," Dirk answered. "Everything I try just sounds so... so shallow. I don't know what to say, or what they'll say. I mean, they'll clearly blame me for their daughter's death, but-"  
Todd gripped Dirk's shoulders, bodily maneuvering him so that they were face to face.  
"They aren't going to blame you for that Dirk."  
"I just... I don't think they need to know about Blackwing. We can say I was kidnapped or something, but not... I don't want them knowing they're at risk. They're old, it might make them sick, or-"  
"Dirk. Breathe."

Dirk whimpered softly, and leaned into Todd's embrace. Hugging Dirk was always a challenge - the man was affectionate but also very long limbed, and the end result felt slightly like being embraced by a spider crab. But Dirk needed to be held, so Todd provided.  
"We'll get some work done in the office, then how about the two of us go out for dinner? It might take your mind off of it?" Todd suggested. He hoped that if he was the one to suggest heading out, they would avoid any unfortunate universe entanglements and just manage to have a nice meal.

"And the others?"  
"Farah's been on the phone all morning arranging a meeting with Tina for next weekend, and the Rowdies have gone out somewhere. No idea where or what they're destroying, but we're safe for now at least."

Dirk's smile there was weak, but it was real. Given the day that they were having, Todd was willing to accept that.

***

Taking Dirk out to a nice restaurant to take his mind off of Blackwing and his grandparents had theoretically been a good idea. It had been intended to help distract him from the case, and make him smile.

It was certainly doing that.

Only Todd kept glancing at Dirk, who was practically glowing in the candlelight, and thinking about Amanda, how she was teasing him relentlessly about Dirk, about the knowing smiles Farah gave him sometimes. They both thought that he was in love with the British weirdo. 

Dirk smiled, waving his hands so enthusiastically he nearly knocked the candle over.  
"Oopsie," he mumbled, correcting it, then hissing as a spot of hot wax hit his hand. Todd instantly dampened a napkin in his water glass, holding it out to Dirk, who took it with a brilliant smile. "Excellent assisting Todd."

Todd took a quick gulp of water to hide his blush, eyes lingering on Dirk a little too long. Because fuck. He was in love with the British weirdo.

He didn't know what to do about that.

"Are you alright, Todd? You've gone a really rather funny colour, are you having an attack?" Dirk's hand was already in one of the many pockets of tonight's vivid green jacket, and he retrieved the pill bottle with a flourish. Todd shook his head, but he couldn't help thinking about the fact that Dirk always carried the pills for him, whatever outfit he was wearing. Thinking about that was dangerous because it made him wonder if maybe Dirk cared about him too. 

The arrival of the food offered temporary reprieve. Some people would manage to eat food seductively. Dirk was not among their number. He ate like he was half-starved, even when Todd knew they had eaten earlier, and managed to get sauce smeared in his hair and pasta down his shirt. Todd reached out with the napkin to tidy him up again.

"Sorry," Dirk muttered. "Just... I keep thinking about the meeting tomorrow and wondering what to say and how to not make an idiot of myself and apparently all that is happening is that I am making an idiot of myself-"  
"You aren't." Todd sighed. "I thought we weren't worrying about that tonight."  
"Well, we aren't." Dirk shrugged. "Only it's very easy to say you aren't going to think about something, and then it's very hard to do the actual not-thinking part, especially when... well, I've got to work out what to say, and... Do you think you could be there Todd? When I tell them? I don't want to be on my own with them, and Farah is... wonderful, really. But I know she lost her dad not that long ago, and I don't want to bring up bad memories, and I know your family relationships aren't brilliant but they are better than hers I mean you aren't stealing Amanda's identity to hack into the CIA not that that would work but-"  
"Dirk, breathe," Todd ordered, reaching out and putting a hand on Dirk's shoulder. "I'll be there. Of course I will be. You know that."

The smile Dirk shot him in return was like sunshine, and Todd tried to ignore the way his stomach felt at that look.  
"Thank you," Dirk said softly. "You are so brilliant I could kiss you-" he seemed to realise what he had said after he said it, his mouth opening and closing as though he were a goldfish.

"Why don't you?" Todd asked, being brave because one of them had to be. Then before he could worry if he had made the right choice, Dirk darted in, brushing his lips against Todd's own and then nearly falling onto him.

Dirk wasn't a very confident kisser, but he was enthusiastic. Todd nearly got pushed backwards, but managed to regain his balance and lean in to return the kiss, brushing his lips against Dirk's. Dirk pulled away after a moment.  
"Is that alright?" he asked softly, and Todd nodded, his tongue probing at his lip to check he hadn't been injured when Dirk had launched himself at him.  
"It was good. Maybe try not to knock me over next time."  
"Got it," Dirk smiled at him. "I... liked that. Nearly falling onto you aside. Do you think we could do it again?"

Todd leaned in and kissed him, and Dirk smiled, returning the kiss before pulling away.  
"I mean more, do you think we could do it another time?"  
"I guess?" Todd asked, frowning. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"  
"Yes. A kissing date," Dirk said firmly. "We can cuddle up and we can kiss and I can tell you how amazing you are and then you can complain and say that I am a liar and I can say that I don't lie, not to you, and then you can get infuriated with me and kiss me again to shut me up."  
"Sounds like you've got it all planned out."  
"I've been giving it some thought," Dirk agreed. "I just didn't want to suggest it, because I didn't want you to think you had to or to make you sad if you didn't want to but then you said I could and-"  
"Dirk. Your food is getting cold," Todd reminded him, and Dirk continued to eat, as Todd thought through what had just happened. He was completely certain that both Farah and Amanda were going to be insufferable about the entire thing. He also knew that he didn't care. Because apparently he and Dirk were going to spend more time cuddling and kissing, and that sounded like the first piece of good news he had all week.

Dirk was biting his lip nervously, so Todd reached out and squeezed his hand.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, if we have kissing dates and things, um..." Dirk stared down at the table, the tips of his ears going red. "Am I still allowed to stay with you? When it's night? I just... I sleep better there but I don't know if I'm-"  
"Dirk, are you asking if you can sleep in my bed if you're my boyfriend?"  
"Yes," Dirk answered, sounding a little dejected.  
Todd stared at him, and raised an eyebrow, trying to remind himself that this was obviously something that was bothering Dirk. He leaned in and embraced him, dodging so that he didn't get elbowed in the nose.  
"Yes. You can still sleep in my bed. And we don't need to do anything. I'd be cold without you there, you know?"

Dirk nodded.  
"I'd miss you being there too," Dirk admitted, leaning against him. Todd sighed, and poked his shoulder.  
"Come on, finish your food."

Dirk continued to eat, but he was clearly distracted. Todd didn't mind that, it was probably a good sign that Dirk was actually concentrating on something other than the looming conversation with his grandparents.

When they got back to the agency, Dirk changed into his detective-themed pyjamas, and sat shyly on the edge of the bed. Todd held out his arms, and Dirk wriggled over to him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to Todd's lips, before he manoeuvred himself so that his head was resting on Todd's shoulder. He was comfortable there, a reassuring weight. Todd brushed gentle fingers along Dirk's spine, the scars that he knew were there softened by the layer of fabric above it. Dirk seemed to fall asleep easier than he had the night before, and Todd wondered if he had caused that.

He was dreading telling Amanda about this new development, but seeing Dirk happy meant that it was worth it.

***

The following morning, Todd was woken to Dirk smiling as he settled down beside him, holding out a tray of breakfast foods.  
"Dirk? Did you cook?"  
"Todd, don't be ridiculous, you know I can't cook. I went to the kitchen to get you some coffee, and Amanda was there, and I told her you're my boyfriend now and said I wanted to make you breakfast so she made you breakfast. But," Dirk looked exceedingly smug, "I helped."

Todd groaned slightly at that, even though part of him was relieved that he had escaped that particular task, because knowing Dirk he'd have made it sound ridiculously romantic or something, and Amanda would be wanting to know if he was going to marry him or what. He sighed, and decided that was a problem for Future-Todd. He'd always been good at leaving problems for Future-Todd, and saw no reason to stop now.

Amanda, unlike Dirk, could at least make a rather good breakfast, so he ate it quickly, sharing bites with Dirk. Dirk looked happy, but as the meal continued he could see fear edging in to his expression.  
"What if they hate me?"  
"They won't hate you, Dirk. They're going to adore you."  
"But what if they-"  
"Dirk," Todd said as gently as he could. "I'll be there. We'll be in the agency. The worst that happens is they turn around and walk out, and that means we're no worse off than when we started. Actually. You know they're alive, so we're in a better position than before."  
"I guess," Dirk agreed, sounding extremely uncertain. and Todd squeezed his hand.

"Let's get to work before Farah comes and yells at us."  
"Excellent idea Todd," Dirk muttered, and he headed to the bathroom.

***

Dirk spun in his office chair in a circle, and then in a circle the other way, and then back in the first direction. He had hoped that it might be distracting, but all that was happening was that he was now dizzy and worried, rather than just worried.

He tried to tidy his desk, but it didn't help that Mona was there as a stress toy, and every time he tried to move her she would shuffle forwards again when he turned his back, like those monsters on that Doctor Who programme Todd mentioned. He gave in, picking her up and settling on her lap so that she could enjoy spinning in circles as well.

Mona gave no obvious sign that she was enjoying spinning in circles, but Dirk hoped that she was. He was fairly sure if she hadn't have been, she would find a way to tell him. 

Farah looked over at him and sighed.  
"Dirk?"  
"Yes Farah?"  
"You need to get work done."  
"I'm _thinking_ ," Dirk protested. "This is an important part of my creative process. Spinning in circles helps me to think, and after last night I'm distracted."  
"What happened last night?"  
"He and Todd finally worked out they like each other," Amanda answered, waving from where she was lying on the floor. "Which means when the boys get back from their shopping trip, they owe me ... four dollars, eighteen kisses, a hug and a new jacket."

"You bet on us?" Todd asked, aiming for scandalised and hitting resigned.  
"Well, yeah," Amanda shrugged, and Dirk hid a smile.  
"Dirk, when your clients get here, do you want us to stay or-"  
"Stay," Dirk answered quickly, reaching out towards Todd and Farah. "I...I really don't know how it is going to go, but rather suspect it is going to go terribly, and if that happens, well, I'd rather have the support there, if you don't mind and I'm not asking too much of you-"  
"Easy," Todd interrupted. "You want us to stay, we'll stay."

Dirk nodded, and resumed his swivelling. He glanced over at Todd every time he found himself facing the right direction, and smiled a little to remember the fact that they had kissed. And more kissing would be in their immediate future! He grinned.  
"Todd, we really should work out when we're having our date-"

The door to the agency swung open, and Luka and Sorina walked inside. They both looked a little nervous. It was Sorina who approached, Luca stumbling behind before reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. Farah was sat her desk focusing, and Dirk heard Amanda slip outside, not ready to deal with this. Todd was nearby, and before Dirk could even ask Todd moved to stand beside him, a hand resting on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk tried to blink back tears.

Sorina smiled at Dirk a little sadly.  
"You said you had found some news?" she asked, and Dirk nodded, his mouth going dry. He'd been running this through in his head for days now, and he still didn't know what to say. Sorina took a deep breath.  
"Is he alive?"

Dirk nodded, and he could see the relief on both of their faces, tears spilling down from Sorina's eyes as she reached forwards to hold him. He darted backwards, raising his hands in self defence, and she paused.  
"What? Is he in prison? Svlad was a good boy, he would not-"  
"Svlad... was kidnapped, on the night your daughter died," Dirk explained, wishing he still knew the Romanian to explain what had happened. "He was taken to America, and he was... held captive, for several years." He could see the worry on her face, but didn't want to go into detail. "He escaped, sixteen years ago. And he spent some time on the run. But he is now settled, in America. He has a..." His voice caught, and he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could speak. "He has a boyfriend, and several good friends."

Sorina paused, translating all that he had said. He had seen the slight frown at the mention of the boyfriend, the way her eyes lingered on Todd's hand against his shoulder, a grounding stability that he didn't think he could continue without. Luca nodded, and then managed a single word in English.  
"Where?"

"Well, you see," Dirk swallowed slightly, licking his lips and then trying again. "He became a detective. And um, well, you're actually currently speaking to him."  
"You mean... you?" Sorina whispered after a moment.  
"Me," Dirk agreed, and then Sorina had stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on both cheeks, before telling her husband something in excited Romanian. His arms joined Sorina's, and Dirk was embraced by both of them. He was sobbing, and he held them back.  
"I am sorry. I don't speak Romanian," he explained, as the two of them spoke to him in their native tongue. "I forgot it, I want to learn but..."

Sorina brushed his tears away, leaning up to brush a kiss to his forehead.  
"It is okay. We will teach you." She turned to Todd. "You take good care of this boy. He is a good boy. He is a wonderful wonderful boy."  
"I know," Todd answered, and Dirk felt fresh tears escaping as Sorina continued to hold him close.


	6. Familiar faces

Todd watched as Dirk was embraced by his grandparents. Looking closer, he could see the similarities there, and it was clear that this meant a lot to Dirk. He was worried by the whole scenario, the fact Blackwing had shown their hand so obviously, but Dirk needed this. He hated Ken for getting Dirk trapped once more, but he couldn't help being happy that Dirk was able to meet his grandparents. 

He shook the old man's hand, and tried to say a few words to Dirk's grandma, and then Dirk was ushering them away, asking them to go back to their hotel and rest and then they could call tomorrow for making plans. Todd was a little surprised by Dirk's change in attitude, but he was used to Dirk enough by now to know that things like this happened. When they left, he smiled at Todd, and then hugged Mona.  
"Mona we have grandparents!"

Mona appeared in her human form, cuddling him, and Amanda had returned from the kitchen, joining in the hug alongside Farah and Todd.

The door opening distracted them slightly, and they turned. When Todd saw the older man who was standing there, he held Dirk closer, and Amanda growled. Mona immediately popped back into a squeaky toy, rolling under the nearest desk.  
"You going to get your men to hold me at gunpoint again?" Amanda stepped forwards, anger shining in her eyes.  
"That was unfortunate Miss Brotzman," the man answered. "I'm just here to speak to Icarus."  
"Dirk," Dirk said softly, his voice full of anger that he was struggling to control. "My name is Dirk. My name has been Dirk for seventeen years now, sir, so I would expect you to remember that."  
"Dirk," the man dismissed his words with a shrug. "I see you and your grandparents have been reunited. That's good, Dirk. You deserve a family."

Todd was not the physically strongest man in existence, but he was pretty sure that if he got the angle right he could break this man's nose. He was sorely tempted to try it and see what happened.  
"You _took_ me from my family, Colonel. You and Mister Priest, you kidnapped me and you killed my parents. I deserve a family, I've found one, but you won't stop meddling."  
"We did what was best for you Dirk."  
"You controlled me." Dirk was shaking, and Todd held him close.   
"Your powers were out of control. You would have stumbled into something that was out of your control, and then you would have gotten hurt. We protected you Dirk, helped you until you were able to control your abilities and face the world."  
"It didn't feel like you were helping me, Colonel Riggins. It felt like I was a labrat."  
"Help often doesn't feel like it at the time," Riggins answered, taking a step closer and then pausing when he saw how Farah was looking at him. 

"You... you aren't all I have any more," Dirk mumbled softly. "I've got friends."  
"I know, and you're doing very well with your agency. I've been following your cases, and the work you have been doing is remarkable. That's why I'm here."  
"Are you working for them?"  
"Supervisor Adams offered me a job as your handler. He thought with our prior relationship, you would probably find it simpler to work with me than with some of the others-"  
"Than with Mister Priest?"  
"Agent Priest would certainly be one of the alternatives," Riggins answered. "But we're hoping that none of that will be necessary."

"Not when you've got my grandparents so you can control me."  
"Dirk, your grandparents are a gift. We gave you them as a peace offering, a sign of what can happen when we cooperate together. You already told Supervisor Adams you are willing to assist, so there is no need for us to threaten them. We just thought you would be more receptive to our offer if-"  
"If you had my family to hold over me."

"Dirk, you're not a child any more," Riggins said, and this time he stepped closer. "You don't need to sulk."  
"Get away from him," Todd muttered, feeling the way Dirk was trembling in his embrace.  
"I'm just explaining the situation."  
"Say what you need to and get out," Farah said firmly. "You made it clear you're all planning on blackmailing him. So say what you have to and then leave. Dirk might have to do what you want, but he doesn't need to listen to you take that attitude with him."

Dirk gave a soft whimper, quiet enough that Todd suspected no one else heard it. Riggins sighed, raising his hands. "As you wish, Miss Black."

"Like I said, Supervisor Adams gave me the chance to be your handler. I have a cell phone for you-" he placed it on the nearest desk, "which has my number programmed in. I can call you and arrange meetings, and text you information if that is easier. Blackwing is willing to pay you for your work for us, we just expect that you comply and that you prioritise our cases."  
"It doesn't..." Dirk mumbled, drawing in on himself, his shoulders hunched. He was blinking back tears again, and Todd could see now that he was losing his grip, his hands shaking.

Amanda laughed softly, and Todd froze, turning to her, and then smirking slightly as he heard the familiar growl of an engine out in the street. Riggins suddenly looked a lot less confident than he had a few moments before. Todd was almost tempted to say that he looked afraid, and he smirked slightly because he couldn't think of a person who deserved fear more. 

Dirk lifted his head, making eye contact with Riggins, and then smirked slightly.  
"I didn't think that you and Incubus were close?"   
"We found we had certain things in common," Dirk answered. "A dislike of child-stealing assholes for one."  
Riggins glanced at the door, and then nodded smartly.   
"You have that phone. I will be in touch Dirk, so don't lose it. This is the easiest option available for you."

Riggins left, trying to walk when it was quite clear he wanted to break into a sprint to get away. Todd held Dirk against him, feeling how he was shaking now. Dirk pushed him aside.

***

Martin parked the van, sniffing the air and snarling slightly.  
"You guys smell that?"  
"It's bad," Vogel muttered.  
"Blackwing."  
"Gotta get them away from Drummer!" Cross answered. Martin nodded, jumping out of the van with a howl that his boys picked up as he signalled Beast to stay in the van.

The Rowdies grabbed their weapons with practiced ease, fanning out to approach the entrance to the agency. Vogel was a little behind the others, and Martin was pleased about that. It didn't smell like there were many of them, but sometimes the bastards hid their scent. If he was leading his boys into an ambush, he wanted to be ready for it.

"Martin!" their ex-captor greeted them, and Martin noticed he wasn't wearing body armour. He was trying to keep a distance between them, looking around rather frantically.

Martin walked directly over towards him, poking him in the chest with his baseball bat.   
"You better not have hurt Drummer," he growled.  
"No!" Riggins answered, raising his hands. "I didn't. I was just meeting with Icarus-"  
"That ain't his name!" Cross shouted, and Riggins took another step back, seeming to realise that he was surrounded on three sides.   
"I was talking to Dirk about some work he's going to do for us. That's all."  
"Don't like you sniffing around what's mine," Martin snarled. "Gonna let you go this time. But you make any attempt to catch any of us, or the boy in there, and you're going to be dealing with all my Rowdy boys, you hear me."

"Understood Martin. None of this is about your boys."

Martin made a decision. He wanted to threaten the man, but annoyingly his priority was getting to Amanda, and making sure Dirk was uninjured. He thought for a moment, then smirked.  
"Vogel? Run up the stairs, yell down if anyone's hurt, okay?"  
"Sure thing!" Vogel raced off, eager to get away from his tormentor and to be of use. Martin prodded Riggins again when he tried to move.  
"You right with what you said, and no one come to no harm, then you can waltz on out of here. Until I know what's happened, you're not going nowhere."  
"If they're hurt you're going to pay," Gripps said simply, and Cross laughed.  
"Gonna make sure you regret coming here," Cross added.

Riggins sighed and raised his hands, and Martin waited.  
"Drummer's fine! British guy's crying but he don't look hurt and shifter-girl's hiding under the sofa and the awesome lady is trying to get her out."  
"If I catch you around here again, then you answer to me."

"Ic-Dirk is working for us now Martin, we're going to need to see him."  
"I don't want you going near them unless I'm there," Martin snarled, leaning in, getting in the other man's personal space and glaring at him, thinking of all the times he'd been restrained for experiments, all the times the man had tortured him and his boys. He thought of hearing Vogel crying when the youngest Rowdy was just a boy, and he used that anger. "You don't go near them unless I'm there. You hear me?"

Riggins nodded, and Martin stared at him once more, spitting in his face before turning away.  
"Come on boys. We got better things to do than waste our time on him."

Riggins cursed under his breath, but Martin didn't look back. He'd made his point. He led the others up the stairs, running to embrace Drummer. She launched herself at him, her arms and legs wrapped around him.  
"You were awesome!" she told him, and he smiled a little.  
"He don't get to hurt the people I care about no more."

***

Dirk could still feel the room spinning slightly as Martin and the rest of the Rowdies arrived. He felt rather sick. He tried to take a calming breath, but it didn't appear to be working. He was going to be back working for Blackwing, and it felt as though everything he had achieved in the last sixteen years had been stripped away. Logically, he knew he was overreacting, but logic was hard to maintain when you were finding yourself thrust back into your childhood nightmares.

Todd was sat beside him again having helped him to sit down, and he was the one stability that Dirk had. He leaned into his embrace, trembling, and tried to focus on the sensation of Todd's fingers stroking his hair. Riggins was a kinder option than the alternatives. He had to try and find the positives, but it got hard. It had always been hard, trying to stay optimistic as a nightmare happened around you.

There was a shout of victory, and he jumped slightly, seeing that Farah had been successful in knocking Mona out from her latest hiding place. Mona was managing to look afraid even as a Panic Pete doll, so when Farah approached holding her out he was quick to embrace her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
"He won't get you," he promised. It might not have been much, but he could do that. He could fight to keep his sister and his lover and Farah out of Blackwing's clutches.

He glanced over at the phone. He wanted to destroy it, knew that if he asked Martin would manage to dispose of it efficiently. But he couldn’t risk that. With shaking hands, he reached out and picked it up, before slipping it into his pocket.  
Todd squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Farah murmured, and Dirk shrugged a little.  
"I got some time free of them, and I've got you now, they aren't taking you away. Really this is... this is better than I could have hoped for."  
"It's still awful," Farah answered, and there was no response that Dirk could give to that, because yes it was. It was terrible, knowing that he was back under Blackwing's control. But he had to hold onto the positives, because otherwise he wasn't going to survive whatever was to come.

"What can we do to help, Dirk?" Amanda asked, and she was perched on the desk nearby, swinging her feet and smiling, and he tried to make himself smile back, because he had friends, and he had freedom - maybe not total freedom, but he was freer here than he'd be in a Blackwing cell, and for now that was the best that he could have.

"Just... be yourself?" he suggested, his voice trembling. "You are all... you are very helpful, really excellent assistants and beyond that truly marvellous friends, so I can't imagine that there is anything which would be more helpful than my having your support and things-"  
"Boy." Martin moved to stand beside Amanda, resting a hand on her shoulder. Dirk looked up nervously. "I've told him he isn't to come near you unless me and the boys are here. I can't promise he'll listen, but we're going to do our best to protect you."

"Thank you," Dirk whispered, awed that Martin would actually bother with that. He was afraid, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and cry. But he had a job to do, and friends to support him, so he couldn't let himself break. He couldn't give Blackwing that control.

Todd leaned in and kissed him softly, just a brush of his lips against Dirk's, and Dirk blinked back fresh tears. He wasn't alone any more. He just had to hang on to that information, and find a way to fight back.


	7. Mistaken identity

Farah was worried - Dirk wasn't answering his phone. He'd left earlier in the day, saying he had another case for Blackwing, and since then he'd been out of contact. Dirk had been told by the Rowdies not to go out on his own, but it appeared that yet again he was ignoring their surprisingly sensible advice to do his own thing. 

Todd wasn't helping. He was pacing the agency floor. Farah was almost impressed at how angrily he was managing to pace. She watched him complete a few more loops, and then sighed.  
"Come on, let's go for a walk. We might find him, you know what he's like."

Todd was at the door in a second, and Farah was vaguely reminded of a dog hearing the word 'walk'. She fought down the urge to make a comment about it, not wanting to annoy her friend. She glanced over at Mona, who was perched on the desk in her Panic Pete form, cuddled up in one of Amanda's scarves. The Rowdies had gone away for a couple of days for an emergency, and Farah didn't want to be the one to tell them they had lost Dirk if he couldn't be found by their return. She grabbed her bag and followed Todd out of the agency, making her way along familiar routes. 

Todd had made jokes before about somehow putting a tracking chip on Dirk. She was sure he would hate the suggestion, but at times like this it did feel almost tempting. Todd was leading the way, turning off at random points, and she was reminded of the time Dirk had been recaptured by Blackwing, when she had found herself pulled along by Todd's intuition. Todd didn't have Dirk's abilities, but he seemed to think he would find Dirk by acting like Dirk, and Farah didn't object. She just needed to find him and get him back to the agency for a debrief.

Dirk hadn't exactly been talkative about the cases he had worked for Blackwing over the past couple of weeks. He'd just said that they were tracking various Holistics, which he tried to stay away from dealing with, and a few other phenomena which were helping investigate. He'd been withdrawn, and unfocused on their other work. Blackwing paid well, but it wasn't good to see her friend slowly losing himself, spiralling out of control. Now he wasn't home, and she was worried. It felt like something bad had happened.

***

Todd walked alongside Farah, concern rippling through him. Dirk was a mess, and he was a mess, and Dirk had been so busy the last couple of weeks that he hadn't actually gone on a date with Todd yet. Todd was willing to wait as long as Dirk wanted, but Dirk had actually wanted to go on the date with him. Blackwing was just stopping it, because apparently they could still find new ways to ruin Dirk's life. 

He turned a corner, and saw a familiar shape laying on a bench. He raced over, frantic, reaching out to grab Dirk's shoulder.

Dirk yelped and pulled away.  
"Dirk, it's me," Todd said quickly, not touching him again but raising his hands, trying to look as unintimidating as possible. Dirk swallowed a couple of times, taking deep steadying breaths before he spoke.  
"Well, I can see that now. Or rather I can see that either you are yourself, or you are Mona, and given that she is basically my little sister I don't mind either of you grabbing me. I just didn't realise that you were there, that was all."

"You look tired," Todd said softly.  
"Oh, I haven't been sleeping very much. Not that lying in bed with you isn't very pleasant-" Dirk was quick to add, trying to appease him with a winning smile. "But it's just that I've been busy thinking, and sometimes my thoughts have been loud enough to make sleep impossible. That isn't bad though, because I can see the sun rise, and the light hits your face and you look..." he blushed, glancing at Farah and then continuing. "You look like a painting. It really is quite remarkable."

"Dirk, you're doing that thing where you talk too much," Todd said firmly, trying not to consider what was just said to him. "What's worrying you?"   
"You mean other than Blackwing's continued presence in my life?"  
"Dirk," Todd said firmly, crossing his arms.  
"If you must know it felt like something would be wrong when I got home. So I thought that if I didn't go home, I could prevent whatever is wrong from being wrong." Dirk looked down guiltily. "A silly thought really."

Todd sat beside him, and Farah sat on the other side, the two of them tenderly holding him in place, hugging him closely. He leaned against each of them in turn, and then took a deep breath before standing.  
"Time to go home." he murmured, leading the three of them home using a much more direct route than the one Todd had taken to get there. Dirk still seemed afraid, and it hurt Todd to see him like this, but he didn't know how he could fix it. The problem felt too big for him to handle.

They were almost at the intersection leading to the agency when a woman dressed in white ran around the corner. As she approached, Todd realised it was Mona. In human form, and outside. She rushed straight to Dirk and threw her arms around him, shaking.  
"Dirk!"  
"Hey you," he said fondly, rubbing her back. "You okay?"  
"No!" she protested. "It was scary."

"What was scary?" Dirk asked, and he'd turned away now, so that they were walking away from the agency. Todd glanced at Farah, shrugged, and followed him.

"Some of the bad men came and they put a camera by the cactus and they stole your squeaky toy," she answered, still hugging Dirk.  
"My squeaky toy?" Dirk asked, and she nodded.  
"I was on Amanda's scarf and it felt nice so I was another scarf so I could lay on it better. But it didn't feel right. So I got your squeaky toy, the one that Farah got you that looks like I do sometimes?"  
"The Panic Pete?"  
"The squeaky toy," Mona agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "And I put it on me and cuddled Amanda's scarf but then the men came and I got scared so I was an ant on the scarf and they stole the toy. I'm sorry I got your toy stolen Dirk." She looked like she might cry. 

Todd stared at Farah in horror, as Dirk swallowed and nodded.   
"Did the bad men go away?"  
"They left after they stole the toy, but I was scared so I stayed as a tiny little ant until I heard their car go and then I was a fly and then I was a mouse and then I was a doggy so that I could smell you and then I came here... did I do the wrong thing?"  
"No, you did brilliantly," Dirk said quickly. "You did a wonderful job. Do you think you'd like to be a jacket now?" 

Mona nodded with a big smile, then turned into a bright yellow jacket, which Dirk pulled on, running his hands over the sleeves.  
Todd stared.  
"She has no idea, does she?"  
"No, and I'd rather leave it that way. She's scared enough as it is," Dirk murmured, continuing to pat his jacket. Todd wasn't sure if he was soothing Mona, or himself, by that action.

Todd squeezed his hand.  
"You know what might make you smile?"  
"What?"  
"Blackwing is going to be interrogating a squeaky toy."

Dirk stared at Todd, and then let out a sudden burst of laughter, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning against Todd.

Todd laughed as well. Dirk looked almost frantic, but even if it was an exaggerated laugh it was good to see him looking happy. Farah frowned.  
"She thinks the camera is in the office?"  
"Apparently," Dirk agreed, nuzzling into Todd, still laughing a little. "Sorry. I'm just picturing Mister Priest yelling at a toy..." He swallowed, his laughter stopping abruptly. "We can't let them know we have her."  
"We'll act in the room like we don't know where she is, call for her occasionally, reason with her, and pretend we think she's hiding?" Dirk suggested, still rubbing his sleeves. "And I'll make sure she knows that we're only pretending, and it's her job to hide and not come into the office at all."

"Doesn't she deserve to know?" Farah asked, and Dirk shook his head.  
"That man was evil. They all were. She hates being a person, but they'd make her do it, and she was afraid all of the time. Maybe they'll offer to give the toy they stole back, and if that happens... I don't know. I guess we burn that bridge when we get to it."  
"If you burn a bridge when you get to it you can't go forwards," Farah pointed out, and Dirk sighed and nodded.  
"Let's go home." He tapped the sleeve of his jacket three times. "Think you could be a bracelet for me Mona?"

She transformed instantly, slipping around his wrist as a brightly coloured friendship bracelet.  
"Thank you," Dirk said softly, and Todd wondered when this had become normal for him.  
"When we get home, I'm going to say some things, but they're just me acting, alright? You stay as what you are, okay? Only when we get to our room can you change."

Todd watched his boyfriend reasoning with a bracelet, and tried to think logically.  
"Maybe Farah should go ahead-"  
"If they're watching they want us to be normal. Sending her in just looks suspicious."

Todd hated to agree but he could see the sense there.  
"Home we go."  
It didn't feel much like home, knowing that Blackwing was spying on them. But they'd manage. The key thing was getting a message to the Rowdies. He pulled his phone from his pocket, messaging Amanda.   
_There's bean an incident, no 1 hurt. xplain later. Tell Rowdies to watch what they say in office. Cacti have ears_

He pocketed the phone as they reached the steps of the agency.  
"I've told Amanda to be careful and that something's happened."  
"Well that doesn't sound at all ominous," Dirk muttered. Todd glared at him, then grabbed his phone from his pocket, fishing it out to show it victoriously to Dirk.  
 _Whatever you say weirdo. A_

Dirk nodded, but his smile fell as he walked into the agency, glancing over to the desk Mona had been on when he left that morning.  
"Hey Mona, how are you doing?"   
Dirk sighed overdramatically, in a way that Todd suspected he thought was realistic.   
"Fine, well, I had a wonderful day thank you, just got very tired. And now I need to go to bed, but I'm meant to sort out the forms firs-"  
"They can wait," Farah said quickly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You get some rest, I need to do some work. Todd, you can go with him, just let me know when the Rowdies are nearly here.”

Todd nodded, gently guiding Dirk out of the office. As they reached the stairs, he could feel that Dirk was trembling again.  
"I'm never going to escape," Dirk whispered, and he sounded so broken that Todd had to blink back tears of his own.

***

It wasn't even that the current case was particularly difficult, not really. Blackwing wanted him to find out what had happened to some people that Bart had killed - Supervisor Adams had been going through what he could find of her kill list, and some of them didn't seem to have a reason behind them. So Dirk needed to investigate their lives and discover why the universe wanted them dead.

It was a lot closer to normal detecting than he was used to, but it was also a lot better than the tests he'd undergone in Blackwing. Ken had never even suggested they tried those, said that he wanted to work with Dirk in a new and effective way, a way that was mutually beneficial, and Dirk hated how grateful he found himself for that offer. He wasn't being tested, not exactly - the tests that were being done were a lot more subtle, ones that he could pretend he didn't know were tests.

Mostly it turned out that Bart killed with obvious purpose - not always the worst monsters that were out there, but those that had hurt others. Dirk wasn't happy with seeing that she had killed, but he could see why the Universe would want them gone, and knew it saw her as a tool, same as him.

What bothered him about the case was the way it showed him what he knew was true - that he was just a tool, for Blackwing or the universe, and his life was just going to consist of bouncing between the two of them. 

Todd had sat him down on their bed, and handed him a glass of water which he sipped, then removed his bracelet. A moment later, Mona was sat there, and then she flung herself at him, holding him tightly and rubbing his back.  
"You look sad."  
"Just a little," he told her honestly. "I'm so proud of you being brave earlier though."  
"Oh. Do hugs help?"  
"Hugs from you always help," he answered quietly.

Mona's smile relaxed him for a moment, until he remembered that she was currently meant to be in Blackwing's possession. He couldn't understand it. He'd been being good. He'd jumped through every hoop that they had given him, had smiled and acted as though everything was fine even when his mind screamed that it wasn't, because it was what they wanted. He'd sat opposite the men who had ruined his childhood and smiled and given reports and none of it was good enough. They'd still seen fit to take away his oldest friend, the delicate little girl who called herself his sister. He sobbed softly, and Todd and Mona both embraced him.

He wanted to push them away, to say that he had work to do, that he couldn't waste time like this, but it felt good to be held, and neither of them was saying anything about the fact he was crying again.

Stupid, scared little Icarus. Always in trouble. And he was, again. He thought he'd escaped. Even when he'd been captured, after the Spring case, he'd thought he would get out again. Now he didn't know if he would ever be free, or if this was going to be the rest of his life, just trapped within Blackwing's clutches.

Farah slipped into the room, and he couldn't hear what she was saying over the steady thumping of his own panicked heart.

***

Farah had been able to confirm the existence of a small camera tucked behind the camera as she had watered it. She had spoken to the room at large, the way she did when she thought Mona was there, and then she headed upstairs after finishing work for the day. It was difficult, to sit and work knowing she was being watched, but it was best for Dirk that they avoided confrontation for now. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she'd be sick, and she wanted to slip away and call Tina, to explain what had happened. Tina could calm her down. But right now the priority had to be Dirk.

She just felt so angry, knowing that he was yet again trapped and there was no easy way to rescue him from the hell he found himself in. It wasn't right or fair.

After almost an hour she thought she'd done enough work to justify slipping away, so she got up and headed to the stairs, calling out "Night Mona!" as she left. She headed up to Dirk and Todd's room, finding the two of them curled up with Mona on the bed. Dirk had fallen asleep in their embrace.

Todd shook his head.  
"I want to kill all of them."  
"I know," Farah said softly, sitting down beside them and reaching out to stroke Dirk's hair. "How is he holding up?"  
"Not well," Todd admitted. "Apparently after years of treating him like a psychic they've gone too far the other way, and he can't handle the amount of detective work he's meant to do because-"  
"It doesn't work like that," Farah agreed with a sigh. "Any news from the Rowdies?"  
"Amanda says they'll be back tomorrow around lunchtime," Todd answered, and Farah smiled.   
"We can do that." She tried to sound more confident than she felt. Judging by the trusting looks that Todd and Mona gave her, she succeeded. That was something at least, but it didn't feel enough, not against this. She hated being helpless.

Todd squeezed her hand.  
"We can't let him keep handling this alone. It's killing him."  
"He isn't alone any more," Farah answered, gratefully squashing Mona as she turned into a stress toy that rested against her knee, patting the toy on the head to say thank you. If Todd noticed, he didn't comment. "He's got us. We'll protect him."

She helped Todd manoeuvre Dirk into bed, and then left with Mona, knowing that for now the two of them needed to be together. If they were going to save Dirk, while there was still a Dirk there to save, they had to handle this.


	8. Confrontations and control

Dirk was dressed in one of Todd's shirts the following morning, sitting at his desk, pushing cereal around a bowl with his spoon. Todd was pretty sure that Dirk hadn't actually put a single piece of cereal in his mouth - he had just been chasing it around the bowl, as Todd made himself breakfast and ate it. Mona was around his wrist as a rainbow flag bracelet, and Dirk didn't seem to have even registered her presence.

Todd carried over a cup of tea, placing it beside Dirk's hand, and it took a few moments before his eyes flickered upwards.  
"Oh, thank you Todd," he said softly, his attention clearly not on there.

"You look… distracted."  
"My grandparents emailed me. They want to meet up. I've said I need time to think about it, but they're not going to be in the country that much longer. They've extended their trip once already."  
"Go and meet them."  
"I can't," Dirk said softly, dropping his spoon into his bowl. "I will be there as the person who got their daughter and son in law killed, and who put them in danger. Who..." His voice shook for a second, before he found the strength to continue. "Who got them turned into pawns for Blackwing's games."

"Dirk - "  
"I can't, Todd. If you want to go and see them, go, but I won't be coming with you. I can't." Dirk sobbed softly, and Todd's gut twisted in pain at the sheer helplessness of that noise. Because this was his partner, his Dirk. This was his friend, the man he loved. This was a man who had been excited to go on a date with him before everything had fallen apart. It hurt, to see Dirk like this.

"Okay," Todd said quietly. "Okay, do you want me to email them and let them know you can't see them?"  
"Not yet," Dirk whispered, and Todd nodded again.  
"Don't let your tea get cold or it'll taste even worse." 

Dirk didn't even bother replying to the lighthearted teasing, so reluctantly Todd returned to his own desk.

He was trying to work out how a painting could have disappeared from within a locked room when the outer door to the agency opened. He glanced at Farah - he knew they had no appointments booked, were trying to spare Dirk at least a little stress. The only people who they were expecting could be heard from quite a distance away.

Farah reached under her desk, to where a gun was hiding, and Todd stood up, walking to open the door. Dirk hadn't registered that there was someone approaching - he was just staring blankly at his cereal bowl as though it contained the answer to life, the universe, and everything.

When Todd opened the door, he saw that Riggins was standing there. He swung the door closed again, not wanting to see him.

Riggins managed to put his foot in the door before it was fully closed, walking into the room and glancing at Dirk.  
"Dirk, you look tired."  
"I'm good, sir," Dirk answered, plastering on a fake smile and sitting up smartly, his fingers fidgeting with the paper on the desk, before he seemed to realise and folded them neatly in his lap, sitting like a little school boy at a desk when the principal walked in. "Do you have more work for me?"

Riggins reached out, brushing his fingers through Dirk's hair. Todd could tell the action was meant to be tender, but he was filled with rage to see the man standing so close. Judging by the sound of Farah cocking her gun, he wasn't the only one who was pissed off at seeing Dirk treated like a child or a pampered pet.  
"No, I've got someone who wanted to see you..." Riggins said softly, taking the hint from Farah and stepping away a little. He dipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the stress-toy that Dirk had kept in his drawer.

"Mona?" Dirk asked softly, then frowned. "Why do you have her? She's not meant to be with you, she is an essential part of the Holistic Detective Agency, in fact she is the one who fulfils the Holistic part of the title with myself as the detective and Todd and Farah as the Agency."

"We found her in the back of one of the vans, we think she must have gone on an adventure," Riggins answered, his voice kind. "So I'm just bringing her home. I want to look after you, and her."

Dirk reached out, taking the squeaky toy, and cuddling it to his chest, then slipped his hands out of sight for a moment. By the time he returned, he was cuddling the doll, but his bracelet had disappeared, and then Mona was there instead of the toy. Todd was almost impressed by how good Dirk was at sleight of hand, before he wondered how much practice he'd hand of hiding things from Blackwing, and then he was angry.

"You should leave," Todd said softly.  
"I didn't go on an adventure, Dirk," Mona mumbled quietly. "I only go on adventures to find you, not to go away from you."  
"I know..." Dirk murmured, rubbing her back until she was a doll once more, glaring up at Riggins. "You heard her."  
"We are acting in your best interests, Dirk," Riggins said, and Dirk shuddered and shook his head, glancing up at Riggins with tearful eyes.

"You aren't acting in my best interests, Sir. I'm not sure you ever were."  
"You are doing well now, and Supervisor Adams knows how to work with you-"  
"This isn't with me," Dirk said softly. "This is you taking. Taking and taking while I have nothing more to give, and watching my life crumble because I can't give you what you want and keep back anything for myself. I have a life now. I have a life and a job and Blackwing is happy to tear it all apart as long as they... as long as they get what they want."

"Svlad." Riggins leaned in, his hands on the desk, trapping Dirk. "You need to think about your behaviour. We are helping you."  
"Step away from him," Farah interrupted calmly, her gun raised on the other man. "Get out of here."  
"He's working for us, Miss Black."  
"He might be working for you. That doesn't mean he has to tolerate your presence. I suggest you leave, now, before I make you." 

As Riggins moved back, Todd stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Dirk's shoulders. Dirk's eyes were empty, tears clogging his eyelashes. Todd held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. That movement seemed to shatter whatever barrier Dirk had built up, and he began to sob.

Farah locked the door before she joined them, wrapping her arms around both of them. Mona joined the embrace in the form of a fluffy blanket, brightly coloured and warm. Dirk clung to it.  
"Thank you," he whispered to Farah.  
"We'll stop this," she promised. Todd didn't know how they were going to keep that promise, but he trusted her.

Farah pulled away after a few seconds.  
"I'll be right back."  
She marched over to the cactus on the windowsill, pulled out the camera, and stared straight down the lens.  
"You contact us by email or on the phone. You do not turn up unannounced, and you do not spy on us." She dropped the camera to the floor, and stamped on it, grinding the technology to pieces beneath her shoe.

Dirk was shaking in Todd's arms, but he managed a smile when he heard Farah.  
"You... you both plan on sticking around?"  
"Yeah." Todd laughed slightly. "Imagine the kind of messes you'd get into without us there to keep you safe."

Dirk nodded, clutching them.  
"And my grandparents?"  
"When the Rowdies arrive, we can talk to them. They should be here soon. For now? For now we just do what Blackwing want, but we put ground rules in place. They can't keep calling the shots. Not spying on us or coming into the agency is a start." Farah spoke with authority. "They don't get to keep ruining your life Dirk. Not any more. Not this time."

The noise Dirk made was like a wounded animal, but he nodded and leaned in to embrace them. Todd and Farah held him. 

Eventually Todd pulled away because his arm had gone stiff from the angle he was holding it at. He rubbed it, frowning a little, while Dirk glanced up at him and smiled. The smile was real.  
"I think the universe wants me working its cases, not Blackwing's."   
"Then we'll make sure you can do that," Todd answered. "Eat your breakfast, then talk me through what Blackwing's getting you to do. If it's normal detective work, maybe I can manage to get some answers, and you can go back to being you." 

Dirk opened and closed his mouth a few times, frowning and clearly having a rather deep argument with himself. Eventually he reached a conclusion, and nodded.  
"We can try."

***

Doing ordinary detective work was a lot more boring than what Todd was used to - but he could tell that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, he actually liked the relative relaxation of staring at some files, and trying to convert the information they contained into something usable, without wondering where time travel or parallel worlds would get involved.

The more important thing was that him taking over this element of Dirk's work left Dirk free to deal with all of the less-usual detective work. Even after a couple of hours, he could see that Dirk looked freer than he had since this whole sorry affair started, because now Dirk was able to do what the universe wanted him to, and that meant it stopped screaming at him.

Todd read through another page of police reports, and typed an entry into Google. Seeing an interesting comment he clicked on it, and then clicked deeper and deeper.

"Todd?" Dirk shoved his shoulder playfully, handing over a steaming mug of coffee. "Looked like you'd need this."  
"Thank you." Todd nodded. "Hey, look, Bart's a cryptid."   
"What?"  
"There's a whole conspiracy theory about this red haired lady linked to deaths - seen near them, sometimes even seen stabbing them but it's not on the camera. There's people who think she's an alien, or an escaped experiment, or-"  
"She is an escaped experiment Todd," Dirk said, his voice cracking slightly, but still calm. "So that theory is correct."  
"Maybe, but still..." He paused. "Oh shit."  
"What?"  
"Well, what if they can find other holistics this way?"  
"Shit," Dirk hissed, crouching down in front of the computer and looking it over. He was half sat in Todd's lap. After a few moments, he clearly decided that was too uncomfortable, and he moved to sit on Todd's lap properly.

"Ding Dong," Martin called out the greeting as he walked into the agency, whistling low when he saw that Dirk was cuddled up on Todd's lap. "You know, you're meant to put a sock or something on the door."  
"You didn't last night!" the youngest Rowdy objected.  
"Yeah, well the only socks I could find were Cross's and I'm not touching those," Amanda answered, and Todd groaned, leaning forwards and pressing his head against Dirk's shoulder.  
"I am not hearing any of this," he muttered.  
"Well then you're very fortunate, and I wish you would share your ability with me," Dirk replied, and the Rowdies laughed.  
"So, what's been happening and what's with the plantlife?" Amanda asked.

"Blackwing broke in, unsuccessfully stole Mona, and left a camera in the cactus."  
"How did they unsuccessfully steal Mona?"  
"They took an actual squeaky toy rather than her," Dirk explained, patting the stress-toy-shaped-Mona that had been helping Todd with his research.

The Rowdies cheered appreciatively, and Dirk hopped off Todd's lap to fetch everyone drinks. Todd smiled at Amanda.  
"You sort whatever needed sorting?"  
"Yeah. Well, Gripps did, with Cross's help. Turned out one of the holistics was about to give birth. Only she uh, sets fire to shit. With her mind. And the baby can do the same. So lady was freaking out and Gripps calmed her down and delivered the kid like it was the easiest thing ever. Vogel refused to leave the van, as did Beastie, and Martin wanted to help and then panicked."  
"My hair caught fire," Martin muttered, and if Todd hadn't known better, he'd have accused him of sulking.  
"I don't have hair," Gripps explained.   
"Cross kept her calm, Gripps dealt with the baby, and I did fetching and carrying." Amanda shrugged. "Cute little thing it was too. All screamy and firey."  
"You're bullshitting," Todd muttered.

"I mean, we do often try and work out what's the weirdest lie we can get you to believe," Amanda agreed. "But this is real."  
"Look at her!" Gripps picked his phone up, and showed his lock screen, which was indeed a small baby that had tiny flames dancing across her skin. "She's beautiful." He smiled proudly when he said it, with just as much authority behind his words as when he was telling how long something had been.

Todd stared at Amanda.  
"Tell me you aren't pregnant."  
"Hell no."  
"Thank fuck for that."

Dirk snorted slightly, and Farah cleared her throat.  
"Amazing though fire-babies are, we did actually ask you to come here to have a conversation and deal with a problem. Do you think we could focus on that for a little while?"  
"I guess." One of the Rowdies nodded, and Gripps sighed, putting his phone away. Vogel grinned.  
"We're gonna talk about smashing stuff and not about babies, right?"  
"Yeah Vogel, we're gonna talk about smashing stuff," Martin reassured him, and the younger man grinned in delight.

"Smashing stuff is a lot better than babies." Vogel said in delight and grinned at Todd. "You agree right?"  
"I guess," Todd agreed, sighing. He leaned in and high-fived Vogel, because the boy was holding his hand up hopefully.   
"So what are we going to smash?" Vogel asked.

"Blackwing," Todd said firmly, seeing the concern in the younger Rowdies' face. "We can't let them keep pushing Dirk around."  
"But the bad guys are in there!" Vogel answered, picking up Mona and bouncing her from hand to hand. "We wanna stay away from the bad guys! That's the whole point."  
"The bad guys want to put us back in cages!" the one with the tattoo, Cross, answered.  
"Don't wanna go back in cage!" Vogel agreed.  
"The cages are a bad place," Gripps added, and Martin sighed.  
"We aren't going back in cages," Martin said firmly. "We're smashing Blackwing."

Vogel frowned, and Todd embraced Dirk gently. Farah frowned.  
"They're pushing work on Dirk all the time, and they're threatening his family," she explained to the Rowdies.  
"Family's important!" Vogel agreed, still bouncing Mona . He threw her up at the ceiling, clapped then caught her. He repeated the action, and again, until Martin grabbed her from the air and settled her back on the desk. Todd picked her up and handed her over to Dirk.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you," Dirk said softly, his fingers stroking Mona's side fondly as he tried to pick his words. "But in Wendimoor you were willing to go back there, and walking back there alone isn't going to help anything."  
"We're going to help you, Dirk. You're their current target. But it could be us next. Could be any of them," Martin answered. "If they get to treat you that way, they're going to carry on treating all of us like their toys."

Dirk nodded, leaning into Todd's shoulder.   
"Thank you." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
"We can't stay trapped forever," Martin said with a shrug. "Told my boys we were out of there. As long as this is happening, we're still there. Not letting that happen."  
"I'll help you. If I can," Dirk answered.   
"Right now, you're the only one who they're expecting," Farah answered. "I mean, the Rowdies aren't subtle."  
"Don't plan to be." Amanda smirked.

"So what's the plan?" Todd asked, trying to work out if a plan was actually happening.   
"We go in and tell them it stops," Farah answered.   
"Priest is there," Vogel pointed out, and Martin leaned in and squeezed his shoulder.   
"Yeah. He is. But we're going together," Gripps told him, and pulled Vogel into his embrace. Vogel leaned in and smiled.

"And if they continue?"  
"I could kill them," Martin offered. "Or hit them around the head until they forget."  
There was a pause, as the group seemed to consider their options.   
Farah glanced at Todd, and then shrugged.  
"I mean, we could..." Todd laughed, and Dirk smiled faintly.  
"Maybe try and avoid murder if we can," he answered, "But threatening it could work."  
"Threatening it could work," Martin agreed.  
"I like yelling at people!" Cross was excited, and there was a faint giggle from Mona in Dirk's hands, still a doll.

Todd paused.  
"Farah's car?"  
"We're using our van," Amanda answered. "We won't all fit in the car."  
Todd considered, and then shrugged slightly.  
"Your terrifying van it is then."

***

Dirk curled up against Todd's side, patting Mona who was once again being a bright yellow jacket. Farah and Martin were in the front seat, and the rest of them were crowded in the back. The Rowdies were sat together in a pile, Amanda and Vogel cuddled up on Cross's and Gripps' laps.

The van was rattling along the road, making the noises it always did.  
"You know where Blackwing is?" Dirk asked.  
"We're organised," Gripps answered. "And it took thirty four thousand seven hundred and eighty five seconds to get there from when we were first snatched so we worked out a radius."  
"Good plan," Todd muttered, looking kind of confused. Dirk shrugged a little, knowing that Gripps had always been good at maths. 

"That's… just about nine and a half hours," Dirk translated, trying to distract himself from everything that happened, and everything that was going to happen. He couldn't look out from the window with where he was sat, so he just waited. He assumed it wasn't going to be that far, given that Riggins had been visiting regularly, but he was still worried about getting lost on the way there.

Although if they did get lost, it meant he wouldn't have to worry about facing Blackwing. So maybe they could get lost, and it would make life easier. He frowned and hugged Mona and Todd tighter. He wanted to take care of them.   
"Todd, you're going to stay out of the way?"  
"I'm going to be there with you," Todd said firmly. "If nothing else the safest place in a room is next to Mona."  
Dirk laughed a little, and hugged him tightly.  
"If this works out, Todd? Can we reschedule that kissing date?"  
"I'd like that," Dirk answered, and there was laughter from the Rowdies. Amanda stared.   
"Wow..." She grinned. "A kissing date huh? What happened to not canoodling?"

"We changed the plan," Dirk answered, a proud smile on his face. Todd smiled back at him. Dirk gave him a shy kiss, to applause from the other inhabitants of the van.  
Dirk ducked his head, leaning against Todd's side and blushing at the applause. He squeezed Todd's hand and looked up at him.  
"I guess I got lucky with him."  
"That..." Amanda laughed. "That's good to know. We're going to get rid of Blackwing so you and my brother can canoodle as much as you want."  
"That sounds great," Dirk said, enthusiasm shining in his eyes. Todd shook his head slightly, but he was still leaning against Dirk and making absolutely no attempt to get away.

Dirk focused on the sensation of Mona's embrace and Todd's hand in his. Whatever was coming, at least he wasn't alone. There had been a long time when not being alone had been unimaginable, but now it was a part of his life. A startling, amazing, wonderful part. Things were not yet where he wanted them to be, but they were heading in the right direction.

When the van stopped, Dirk froze, wondering if he could just stay here, or manage to persuade the Rowdies to go back. His thought of confronting Blackwing felt like too much, a mistake. He was trembling, and he knew he was, but he had no idea what he could do to make the shaking stop. Instead, he forced a smile and focused himself on the idea of afterwards, of the kissing date he had been promised. The Rowdies were anxious too, looking between each other. 

Amanda threw back her head and made a noise like a wolf, and the remaining five of the Rowdy Three followed her, howling up at the ceiling of the van. It was a noise that had once chilled Dirk's blood, made him feel that he was being hunted and chased. But now, his brain found the noise a comfort. Because they weren't howling to hunt him down. They were doing it to protect him.

Amanda stood up, crouching slightly from the van's low ceiling before she threw open the door. Bright lights filled the inside of the van, and Dirk had to blink rapidly for a few seconds before he could see what he was faced with. There were several Blackwing guards standing at what they clearly thought was a safe distance, each armed with a gun. 

Directly in front of the open door of the van, Ken was sitting in a chair, looking utterly calm, Mister Priest standing directly behind him. It was Mister Priest who spoke, his voice the kind of gentleness which threatened hell. Dirk could barely hear him over the pounding of his own heart, but he could lipread and did so, realising after a moment what he was being asked.

"What do you think you're doing here, Svlad?"


	9. A fresh start

"He's getting the hell away from you freaks," Martin called out, clambering out of the front of the van with a baseball bat held in his hands. He wanted to smash things, to make it clear that his boys and the rest were free now. He couldn't wait to drive the bat through the screen of something worth more money than he'd ever owned. "You say it’s us but we aren't. It's you, you're the ones who hurt people, who do bad things. You're the monsters."

"Aren't you a little old to believe in monsters, Martin?" Osmund asked, crossing his arms and staring at them, acting as though Martin was a child with a tantrum rather than an armed, grown man.  
"I seen them," Martin snarled, and he could hear his boys clambering from the car, surrounding him, supporting him. He wasn't alone. He wasn't trapped, he'd come here of his own free will, and he wasn't going to be put back in a cage, not again. He glanced over his shoulder to check that Vogel had been kept back by the others, not wanting him to feel trapped.

The guards opposite him shifted slightly, and he glanced at them, glaring.   
"Easy now," Osmund said. "Don't want anyone to get hurt. Don't push me Martin, don't make me regret letting you in."

Ken raised a hand, asking for silence, and Priest fell quiet. Martin could hear Cross muttering under his breath behind him, and smirked a little.

"We are working with Agent Gently, in terms he agreed to. He's being paid, and providing good work. There is no need for him to storm in here with a bunch of criminals and demand that we treat him differently. We've done nothing wrong. If Dirk has issues with how he is being handled, he should go through the proper channels. Colonel Riggins has been working well with him."

Martin had heard enough of this bullshit.  
"Shut up," he snarled. "You might talk nice but you aren't. You're trapping him and he's hating it."  
"We've done nothing but help him. We even reunited him with his family, and then you say we're harming him-"  
"His grandparents," Amanda pointed out. "Because you murdered his parents."  
"I wasn't even working for Blackwing at that time." Ken reasoned, and Martin wanted to punch him. Everything he said sounded calm, and sure of himself, and Dirk was panicking. Martin snarled, then blinked as something clattered to the floor in front of him.

He glanced down to see there was a plastic shield, standing in front of him and stretching out, shielding him and the rest from the guns of Blackwing. He turned to look over his shoulder, and sure enough Dirk had lost his jacket.  
"Hey girl," Martin muttered. "You don't need to do that. We've got this."   
"We have," Dirk agreed, reaching forwards to place his hand on the plastic wall. "It's safe.... you don't need to put yourself in harm's way."

Mona made no attempt to change back, but Martin wasn't sure if that was her arguing with Dirk, or just not realising he was talking due to her temporary lack of ears. For a second Martin wondered what Vogel would be like as a shapeshifter, before deciding that was too terrifying a thought to consider for a moment longer. He pushed that aside, and tried to focus.

"Guns down boys and girls," Osmund muttered, and the guards obeyed instantly. Martin felt relieved, able to think more clearly when no longer being held at gunpoint. For one second, he thought that they'd won, before he noticed that Osmund was no longer even looking at the Rowdies.   
"Oh shit," Dirk whispered, and Martin followed Osmund's gaze, seeing Bart, dressed in her jumpsuit. She was leaning against the wall, throwing something from hand to hand. He couldn't work out what it was that she was holding on to.  
"Hello Bart," Ken said softly. "I thought I asked you to stay in your room?"  
"I know," Bart answered. "But it's really boring in there, and there's no one to talk to, so I though' I'd go for a walk an' the door let me out. So I'm meant to be out here...." She lifted one hand to her mouth, chewing nervously on her fingernails. "I didn't wanna be a problem, I just thought if I got out I could see what the universe wanted and maybe see you because you haven’t been talking to me because you're too busy and you forgot me but you're my friend..." Her voice trailed away.

"I am your friend, Bart," Ken confirmed. "And it is so good to see you." There was a fake grin plastered on his face, but judging by Bart's expression she trusted what he was saying. That made Martin feel a little sick. Bart was a freak, but she was one of them, and seeing Ken take advantage of her made him want to smash something.

"Hi Dirk!" Bart said quickly, running to the plastic barrier and tapping on it enthusiastically as she waved.  
"Hi Bart!" Dirk answered, and he looked actually pleased to see her. "I haven't heard from you since Wendimoor."  
"Been here," she answered. "But Ken's some big business and he won't talk to me. It's boring and I hate it."  
"You could leave with us," Dirk said softly, and Todd was muttering, but Martin nodded.   
"Yeah, come on girly. Come with us. This place is a shithole."

Bart hesitated, twisting slightly where she stood, and looking down.  
"But... Ken's my friend."  
Martin growled low at Bart's words, anger burning inside of him at the thought that she meant that. Bart was many things, but she'd never been a liar, didn't know how. She had no idea when she was being manipulated, and she was being hurt because she didn't understand.

Martin would have stormed over to Ken and punched him if it wasn't for the plastic wall encircling them.

"Hi Mona," Bart added, smiling as she tapped the barrier using the plastic block she was holding. "You look better. I was worried because Ken said you were going to come and play with me. I guess you were scared?" She looked heartbroken.  
"She's not scared of you Bart," Dirk said quickly, and Martin thought of the failed kidnapping. "She just is scared of Blackwing."  
"Oh." Bart nodded, transferring the building block to her mouth and then patting both her hands on the smooth plastic barrier. She took the building block back in her hand and sighed. "'S lonely here. Blackwing's the worst."  
"Then come with us," Dirk suggested again, a little more insistent. "You're not meant to be a prisoner here."

"I dunno." Bart sighed. "I mean, I'm meant ta be with Ken, and he's here, so..."  
"You sure you don't wanna come with me and my boys?" Martin asked. "Beastie can do your hair."  
"Don't like people doin' my hair," Bart muttered. "They pull too hard." She pouted, shooting an angry glare at Osmund which had him raising his hands in surrender. After a moment she nodded and sighed.  
"'S you Dirk. Universe isn't talkin' to me, because I won't do what it wants, but it says you're not meanna be here no more. You got free."

"I thought I did," Dirk agreed, a nervous smile on his lips. "But Blackwing still keep trying to control me. It would be different if you were out though. They listen to you."

Martin rested his hand on Dirk's shoulder, letting the boy know he was doing good. Bart was hurting, but she still trusted them, and she wanted to help. It pissed him off sometimes, how all of the children who had been brought up by Blackwing, who had lost their childhood to pain and tests, wanted to help others. They deserved better. One day he'd find a way to give them it.

"That why you want me to leave?" Bart asked. "So I can help you?"  
"No." Dirk sounded firm. "I want you to leave because you're meant to be free from this, because Blackwing is an awful place. I want to be free of them. But you deserve that too."

Bart hesitated, looking over at Ken and then back at Dirk.  
"I dunno if the universe is gonna talk to me unless I kill Ken, and I don't wanna."   
"Then don't," Dirk said gently. "You don't have to do something because Ken tells you to, or because the universe does. Bart, you aren't just some thing for them to use like a chess piece. We aren't theirs any more."

Bart looked around, then walked over to Ken, leaning in. Martin could hear her - she'd never been one to be particularly quiet.  
"I'm gonna go now Ken. I'll miss you, but it's better I go when the universe keeps telling me to kill you. So I'm gonna leave, with the rest of them- an' Priest, you better not get in our way."  
"Can't make you do anything you don't want to Ma'am," Osmund answered with a smirk which distorted his face far worse than the scar did. "Just think you should think about it. At Blackwing you've got a home, you've got people that care about you."  
"I got that outside too, thank you," Bart answered. "I's nice of you to try, but I am gonna leave now, with these guys. And don't keep bothering Dirk, okay? I don't want him sad, okay Ken?" She held out her hand. "Pinkie promise to leave Dirk alone?"

The man glanced at her and frowned but nodded, holding his hand out towards her. It was clear he was angry at the idea, but at the same time he was smart enough not to argue with the universe's appointed assassin.  
"Like this!" She demonstrated a pinkie promise, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ken's forehead. "Stay safe okay? I'm gonna miss you, a lot. If you decide you're leaving Blackwing let me know. I like being your friend. But I like... I like being fun places too. And the real world is scary, and annoying. But so is Blackwing. And I want to be out there, in the real world. But you should come too?"  
"I can't leave, Bart," Ken said firmly, and she whimpered but pulled away, returning to the others, wanting to help.

***

Dirk watched as Mona shrunk back down into the shape of the doll, resting on her side in front of them. He stepped forwards to pick her up, glancing around - but Priest was keeping all of the guns down. They all knew Bart was a threat.   
"Back in the van now," Martin ordered, and for once Dirk was happy to just do what he was told. He climbed in, leaning against Todd. Farah started the engine, and the van raced away from their meeting point.

Bart was sat on her own in the corner of the van, her arms wrapped around himself. Dirk wanted to just cuddle against Todd, to talk about what had happened, but this was more important. He walked over, whispering to Mona to turn into something cute. She became a small kitten, clambering on to Bart's lap. Dirk sat down beside her, awkwardly holding her hand out to her.  
"You don't like me, Dirk. You're scared of me."  
"A bit," Dirk answered. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're like me." He paused. "And Mona likes you. Mona's basically my sister, I trust her judgement."  
"Even about me?"  
"Yeah," Dirk answered. "Even about you." He patted her shoulder awkwardly. "And anyway, you saved me. Blackwing listened to you, when they never listened to me."  
"They won't bother you no more," Bart said softly, resting her shoulder against his. She stroked her fingers gently through Mona's soft fur.  
"Mona, you have to take care of Dirk okay? And Dirk got to take care of you."  
Mona nodded and purred, nuzzling her shoulder. Dirk smiled.  
"She says that we're here to take care of each other," he explained.

"I'm going to go," Bart said after a few moments. "I need to find somewhere to go, somewhere I fit. And it isn't with you. I'll just ruin your perfect agency, like I would have ruined Wendimoor. Like I ruin everything-"  
"Bart, you don't ruin things."  
"I ruined Ken," she whispered, sobbing. Dirk wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder.   
"It wasn't your fault Bart."  
"I don't fit with you."  
"I got to go," Bart answered.

"Always space with me and the boys," Amanda called out. "We travel around, go where the universe tells me. If you're looking for somewhere to go, you'll find it there."  
Bart hesitated, and then nodded, pushing Mona into Dirk's arms, and diving across to cuddle Amanda. Dirk giggled slightly, and flashed her a smile. Bart was grinning too.  
"Can I learn to smash things?"  
"Course." Amanda hugged her, and Dirk returned to Todd.   
"So. Kissing date."


	10. The future starts today

Dirk woke up slowly, feeling the warmth of Todd's body against his own. He could hear the steady beep of whatever game Todd was playing on his phone, wondered how long he had been awake. It didn't matter. He opened his eyes, glancing over at the clock and then smiling when he saw that Mona was currently being a lava lamp, glitter and bubbles swirling slowly in the faint glow. The colours changed in ways that normal lava lamps didn't - but he couldn't deny that this was an improvement on nature, rather than a flaw in her acting.

He was tired. The last few days had been stressful, but things were getting better. Bart and the Rowdies had left yesterday evening, after perhaps a few too many beers had been drunk, and he was meeting with Sorina and Luca later. His grandparents. That idea still was hard for him to get his head around, to understand. He wanted to just remain safely wrapped in the blankets he was under, feeling safe and not having to worry.  
"You're awake," Todd murmured gently. "I know you're awake."  
"'m not."  
"You are. And you managed to burrito yourself in the blankets again."  
"The blankets are comfortable," Dirk murmured, leaning up to brush his lips against Todd's own. "You're comfortable."

They hadn't actually been on their kissing date yet - although he was looking forwards to it. For now, he was taking every opportunity to steal gentle kisses, to rest against Todd and feel like he was where he belonged. Because this was where he should be. Helping people. Laying with his head on Todd's shoulder, and not having to worry for one moment about Blackwing. Amanda, the rest of the Rowdies, and Bart had said they'd return in a heartbeat if Blackwing reared its ugly head once more, or if Dirk needed them.

Dirk had friends. Dirk had friends, and a boyfriend that he could kiss whenever he wanted. He had his little sister nearby being a lava lamp, and everything was going well. He was afraid for the future. The universe would pull him in new ways, and he was worried where it would lead, but this was still his life. He had hope.

"Come on Dirk," Todd said softly, ruffling Dirk's hair. "Don't want to be late."  
"You're sure you can come with me?" Dirk asked, and Todd nodded.  
"Have to show them that I'm taking care of their grandson," Todd kissed his cheek. "Go on, go and get get dressed." He pushed Dirk gently, and reluctantly he rolled out of bed and went to get ready, feeling a little sick with fear about the future.

He could do this. 

He wasn't alone.

***

Todd smiled at Dirk as the two of them left the agency. Dirk kept glancing at the watch on his wrist as though it would tell him the time. Todd leaned over to try and see, and saw that rather than giving information Mona had instead chosen to display a smiling emoji.

Dirk leaned against him as they walked to the diner. Meeting on neutral ground would be easier, that was what Dirk said. Todd wasn't going to argue. Whatever helped Dirk get through this meeting was good for him.

He squeezed Dirk's hand.  
"We've got this," he promised, and Dirk smiled.

Todd pushed open the door, saw the elderly couple already sat there waiting. They looked up as they saw Dirk. He gave Dirk an encouraging push.   
"You can have a strawberry milkshake," he whispered, and Dirk nodded. The nervousness on Dirk's face was clear, but Todd knew that they'd get through this.

After a moment, Dirk got up the courage to step forwards, walking over to them and smiling, taking a seat. He shook hands with Luca, and embraced Sorina gently.  
"It's good to see you."

"We've waited for a long time," Sorina answered, translating to her husband. "But we don't need to wait any more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some amazing art by The Missing Mask here: https://themissingmask.tumblr.com/post/177689589901/flightinflame-this-is-your-doing-i-have-so featuring Burrito!Dirk


End file.
